From a Death, To a Move, And a Greater One
by daisy617
Summary: Death: the five letter word that changed everthing. Living with Lilly? Chaos for Miley and Jackson. Read through the tears, the laughs, the heartbreak, the love, and the insanity. Rated T. I don't own HM. R&R.
1. Trailer

**Okay, this is my first attempt at a trailer, so I'm terribly sorry if it stinks. I don't have a lot of time to write with my crazy life, but I want to start a story, so I figured that I'd post a trailer to see if people would be interested. If not, I guess I just won't write it and go back to my hectic life. lol. **

**The other ideas that I have for stories (including this one) can be found on the bottom of my profile, so I hope to write those soon as well. Thanks for reading. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**From a death, to a move, and a greater one: **

When two people experience one of the worst tragedies of their lives, and find themselves orphans,

**Shows Miley and Jackson crying at Robbie's funeral**

Who better to take them in than the girl's best friend?

**Shows Miley talking on the phone to Lilly, sad about having to leave Hannah Montana and her friends behind to go to Tennessee, but brightening up when Lilly says she can stay at her house.**

But, will these new proximities lead to chaos?

**Shows Miley and Lilly yelling before Miley storms out with a suitcase.**

Or love?

**Shows Jackson staring at Lilly.**

**Shows Miley being comforted by Oliver.**

Will the girls be able to overcome their differences?

**Flashes Miley and Lilly walking past each other in the hallway, eating at separate lunch tables, and getting new partners in class.**

Will the boy's love be returned?

**Shows Lilly looking at Jackson befuddled.**

Will the other two find romance?

**Shows Miley and Oliver hugging.**

Or will they all regret not going to Tennessee?

**Starring**

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

**Flashes Miley standing in front of her mirror in a black outfit.**

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott

**Flashes Lilly skateboarding into Miley's house.**

Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken

**Shows Oliver eating pie.**

Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart

**Shows Jackson juggling water bottles at Rico's.**

**In...**

**From a Death, To a Move, And a Greater One**

Coming soon to a FF screen near you next time I get to write.

* * *

**And here's the summary that's been in my profile for about a month:**

When Robbie Ray dies, Miley and Jackson find themselves orphans. Miley wants to continue being Hannah Montana and neither want to leave their friends, so they have to stay in Malibu and they can't live with their family in Tennessee. As a result, Lilly's parents, knowing Miley's secret, offer to let them stay at their house until they go to college. But, living in close quarters proves to be too much for the three to handle, when Jackson begins seeing Lilly in a new light, and Miley and Lilly fight. While the fights would be normal if they were sisters, they aren't so it gets the better of them and Miley begins spending more time with Oliver. Will that turn into love? Will Lilly like Jackson back? Will Miley and Lilly overcome their differences? Find out...next time I get a chance to write. lol.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review. If you don't, you won't get a story. I'm thinking 10 reviews to continue because I figure that's how long it will take for me to have time to write. Thanks guys! Hope you like the idea! Oh, and if you want trailers for my other stories, let me know, but I won't be able to write them until this story is finished, unless you can convince my teachers to stop giving me so many tests and so much homework. lol. **


	2. A Sad, Sad Day

**FYI, Miley and Lilly are 16 going on 17, Oliver's 17 (sophomores), and Jackson's 18 (senior). And the idea at the beginning of the chapter goes to SVUlover for helping me decide to do it. **

**Chapter 1: A Sad, Sad Day**

* * *

Miley's POV

"MILEY RAE STEWART!" My dad shouted from the bathroom. What could he want? Oh, no. The phone rang and I went to answer it and I…oh, no.

"Care to explain this, young lady?" My dad asked.

"I love you daddy." I replied before hugging him.

"That's not going to cut it this time, Miley. I need an explanation."

I examined the object in his hands. Just as I expected, he had found my pregnancy test. Don't look at me like that! I was drunk and it was an accident. I don't even remember who the guy was. And that's probably the worst part.

"Okay, dad. I know that this looks bad, but I want you to know that it was a complete accident and I am fully ready to take responsibility for my actions."

"Who's the father?"

"Um, I don't actually know. He…he…"

"How can you not know!?"

"Um, well like I said it was an accident, at this party and I uh."

"You were drunk, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"MILEY! How could you be so stupid? Haven't I raised you better than that? I am so disappointed in you!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough this time, Miles. You're going to have to stop being Hannah, get a real job, move out, find out who the father is and have him help support you."

"Move out? You're not going to let me live here?" I asked, shocked.

"No, Miley. You made the choice to grow up to fast. And now you have to leave."

"But dad!"

"No buts, Miley. Be ready to leave in four months. That's when you're mom started to show when she was pregnant with you and Jackson."

"I hate you! How can you be so cruel to your own daughter!? How can you not love me anymore!? I made a mistake, so what? I'm going to fix it. But knowing that my dad is so mad that he's throwing me out of the house at age 16, that's too hard to accept!" I shouted, racing out the door to school.

I caught up with Lilly on her skateboard, telling her what happened with my dad. She already knew about my pregnancy because I told her when she called before my dad found the test. She was very supportive all day at school, and we went to the beach and the mall after to talk and look at baby clothes, which made me feel much better.

I walked in the door after spending the day with Lilly, anxious to see what my dad had come up with while I was away. Although, when I walked in, I was surprised to find Jackson on the floor in the middle of the living room, gripping the phone with tears rolling down his cheeks. Rolling my eyes, figuring some girl was smart enough to dump him; I stepped over his hunched figure and made my way to the kitchen. I realized that dad wasn't here, like he usually was when I got home from school. I got worried, thinking he was getting rid of my room or something, so I asked Jackson.

"Hey, Jackson, where's dad?" For some reason, this made his tears turn into real sobs, and soon he was hugging me. "Whoa, Jackson. What's wrong?"

"D-d-dad." He stuttered. My eyes grew wide. I put my hands on his shoulders, pushing him away from me and looking into his eyes.

"What about dad?" I asked very slowly, worried.

"H-h-hospital." He stuttered out.

"Oh my god," was all I was able to say before I dialed Lilly's house and asked her mom if she could drive Jackson and I to the hospital, knowing that Jackson was in no shape to drive. That's when it hit me. Jackson wouldn't be bawling if dad was going to be okay, would he? That thought didn't sink in until we were at the hospital and asking the secretary where dad's room was after Mrs. Truscott dropped us off.

"Robbie Stewart?" She asked as we nodded, typing his name into the computer. "Oh, dear. He's in room 617, but I have to warn you kids that you won't like what you may see."

I didn't even realize that I was running and crying until Jackson and I were standing outside the room and I realized that I was short of breath and my face was wet. I looked at Jackson, my hand hovering over the knob, and he nodded, signaling me to open the door and see for myself what happened to my father.

Slowly, I opened the door and Jackson and I stepped cautiously into the room. I nearly cried at the sight in front of me. My father, the man who raised me all by himself when my mother died, the man who gave up his career so that I could follow my dreams, the one person who's done everything for me, now lay on what I soon realized would be his deathbed. Jackson told me that he'd leave so I could say good-bye first.

I walked up to my dad, and sat down on the bed beside his almost-lifeless body. I grabbed his hands and said my words of good-bye.

"Dad, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I appreciate, more than words can say, everything that you've ever done for me. I know that I haven't always made your life easy, but I love you and I need you to know that you are the best dad I could ever ask for. I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't mean to hurt you and I hope that you can hear me and forgive me. I know that I made a big mistake, but I am really going to make it better. You'll see when you watch me and my baby from heaven that I can do it with all that you've taught me. You are my inspiration to do everything I do and always will be, no matter what. You've raised me so well, and I am ready to take on the world, even if you won't be at my side. Thank you for everything. When you see mom, tell her that I love and miss her, and I'll see you both one day. I love you, dad, and I will never forget you." I had tears pouring down my face as I finished, and I kissed his cheek before running out of the room and into Jackson.

I had been sitting on the floor crying, when a doctor walked up to me.

"Hello, miss. Are you a family member of the patient in this room?"

"Y-yes. He's my father." I reply, steadying my voice.

"Oh, well I am terribly sorry to tell you this, but he's in critical condition in a coma and most likely won't make it to tomorrow. He was hit quite hard by an oncoming drunk driver, who died on impact. I'm sorry, but I would say your good-byes tonight."

"Yes, my brother is in there doing so right now. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I really am sorry, but he's lost too much blood and his internal organs are bruised beyond repair. We've done everything we can, but he can't be stabilized. I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." I say before he leaves, and I break down again.

Jackson's POV

"Hey, dad. I never really imagined having to do this, so I haven't really prepared anything. A good-bye speech seems too formal to say see you later, so that's all I'm going to say. I love you, I'll miss you, and I'll see you later. Tell mom the same. And just know that I'll do my best to look after Miley. See you later."

I hugged my dad before walking outside to sit with Miley. She told me what the doctor said, and we cried together, hugging for the first time in a while. We hadn't realized that we'd been there that long, but at three in the morning, a doctor confirmed that Dad had passed away.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter! I can't believe how fast I got responses. Wow.. 11 reviews in less than 24 hours. I am so excited! Please keep reviewing. I'm always going to ask for a lot because I figure that in the time it takes me to get that many I may be able to write the next chapter, because (like I said) I have a lot going on with school. SO, this time I am asking for 15. Thanks! You guys rock! And thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me or the story to alerts or favorites. I luv you all! XD**


	3. Another Sad Day

**You guys have been so awesome that you get a reward! Yay! I got 11 reviews, but I got them so fast that I had to update as a reward. Though, I am giving all of those who reviewed virtual cookies, as suggested by mileyandoliver, so thank her for those cookies and I hope you Enjoy! ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Another Sad Day**

Miley's POV

Two days had passed, but nothing changed. Jackson and I are luckily still in our house, which we never leave. Neither of us have had the guts to go into Dad's room yet. Today is the day of his funeral. We both have to give a speech. It's going to be one of the hardest things of my life.

I stood in front of my mirror adjusting my outfit and hair and make-up. I was wearing a black dress (see profile) and black heels. This was the first time I'd put effort into myself since the day.

I heard a knock on my door and reluctantly opened it to find Lilly. I had called her to tell her what happened when we left the hospital and she immediately met me at my house, even though it was four thirty in the morning on a school night. We spent the night crying together, Lilly slept over, and neither of us went to school the next day. The next two days, Lilly's mom made her go to school, and she got me the work that I missed since I didn't go. Jackson didn't go to school either, and I only saw him when we ate our meals, which was done in silence.

Lilly hugged me as soon as she opened the door and immediately apologized for leaving me for so many days. I reassured her that it was fine and I understood, but she wasn't accepting that.

Lilly and I linked arms and walked downstairs, where I found my Aunt Dolly waiting in the living room. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her neck. I wasn't going to cry yet today. No, there'd be plenty of time for that at the funeral, speaking of which we had to leave for now.

"Jackson!" Lilly called up the stairs.

"Coming." He replied before racing down. "I can't get this stupid tie done." He began fiddling with the tie.

Lilly let out a big sigh before saying, "Here, I'll do it." She walked over to him, like a wife helping her husband. In front of the mirror, she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and in front of his neck so that she could do it from her point of view. I swear I saw Jackson blush, but maybe I was just overtired. Once she had it done, her arms lingered there a little longer than they should have before she pulled away and they were both blushing.

Once Jackson's tie was fixed, we all piled into Aunt Dolly's car and she drove us to the Church where the funeral was taking place. The rest of my family, the people who helped my dad and my career, my dad's friends, and several of our neighbors, including Lilly and Oliver and their parents were already there to support us. Even Jake Ryan and the Jonas Brothers and their families showed up to offer condolences.

I walked up to each and every person and hugged them and thanked them for being there. When I finished, we all went around back of the church to a ceremonial area, and the priest began his speech. I could barely concentrate because I was trying to hard not to cry before I had to make my speech.

After some time, I heard him say, "And now Robbie Stewart's children would like to come up and talk about their father."

Jackson and I got up and walked to the front of the area. We decided that I'd go first because I knew that after hearing Jackson's speech I'd be too choked up to say mine.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all so much for coming out here today. It really means the world to me, and I'm sure that my daddy is smiling in heaven because of it. I haven't really planned what I want to say because I have been so upset. I could stand up here and tell you how great of a man he was, or how special he was to each and every one of us, or that he lived a great long life and we should be happy, but I'm not going to. And that's because you all know how great he was, or else you wouldn't be here today. And, the thing is that he didn't live a long life, or at least not as long as he deserved. My father meant and still does mean the world to me, and it's not fair that he was taken so early. He won't get to be there while his children grow up and start their own families, and he won't get to be a grandfather. And, unfortunately, nothing that I say is going to change that.

"I love my father so much, and I'll never forget him. I know from experience with my mom that I will need to move on and that's what he would want. So, when I think of Robbie Ray Stewart, I won't think of how he was taken from me too early, or how I wish he could be here longer to support me, but I'll think of the great times we've had together, which I can assure you have been a lot. And I'll think of how happy he must be to finally be reunited with his wife.

"So, I leave you with this. Never forget the great man that Robbie Ray was. Don't forget his loving nature, caring spirit, amazing personality, spectacular talents, and his way of living each day to the fullest, helping out my brother and I, and always being there for anyone who needed him. Thank you."

I received a round of applause before Jackson started.

"My dad and I didn't get to spend as much time together as he and Miley did because of their careers. And I do regret not making more time for him now that he's gone, but Miley's right- Dad wouldn't want us thinking of what could have been. He'd want us to live like he taught us- doing what we love and following our dreams. I remember once when I was seven years old, I told him that I wanted to be an astronaut, so my dad enrolled me in space camp and bought me a space suit, and did everything to help me follow that dream. Well, eventually I decided that it wasn't for me, but the point is that he always helped me to do what I wanted. And even though he was taken too early, he did live a very fulfilling life, and I believe that he was truly happy each and every day."

Jackson held me as I cried, and we walked back to our seats. The priest said a few more words before we all got up and walked to the graveyard. Daddy was buried right next to mommy, to symbolize them being together eternally. I couldn't watch as they lowered the casket and piled the dirt on top, so after I placed my flowers (white daisies, which were mom's favorite and therefore dad's) on top of the coffin, I walked away, knowing that I'd be back very soon.

When everyone left, most people went home. Only Lilly, her mom, Oliver, Aunt Dolly, and Jackson came back with me to my house. We sat in silence in the living room; probably all realizing that daddy wouldn't be joining us here ever again. After about twenty minutes, Lilly's mom stood up and handed me a cake, saying that she baked it to try and cheer me up. I graciously accepted it, putting it on the island in the kitchen.

"So, Miley, Jackson, when do y'all plan on joining me in Tennessee?" Aunt Dolly asked.

If I had still been carrying the cake, I would've dropped it. How could she think that Jackson and I would give up our lives and friends so easily and just move back to Tennessee? I looked around the room at Lilly and Jackson sitting next to each other on the couch and Oliver on the chair, with the same shocked expression on their faces as I had on mine. "Aunt Dolly say what?"

* * *

**AN: This was a bit short, but I liked where it ended and I wanted to reward you guys for the awesome reviewing! Seriously, I flipped when I saw that in less than two days I had gotten another 11 reviews! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or added to alerts/favs. You guys really make me want to write. **

**A lot of you have been giving me ideas, which is so great, so please do continue, but don't feel bad if I don't use yours, since I can't use them all. And if it's possible, it'd be better for me to get them in a pm so that nobody else sees, but I understand if you're too lazy to do that because I usually am too. XD**

**I guess I'll stop rambling, but 15 reviews would be really nice. If possible. Thanks again! Hope you're enjoying the story, and feel free to tell me if something's bad or even flame it. I want to know the truth so that I can make it better. Love Ya! **

**Oh, and Happy Halloween. If you're stuck for a review, tell me what you're being because it's tomorrow and I still don't have a costume at 11 pm. lol. Guess I'll have to make something fast or be the same thing as a previous year. lol. Have fun trick-or-treating, no matter how old you are. XD**


	4. An Agreement

**I guess 11 is the magic number of my reviews. I got 11 for each chapter, and that doesn't seem to be changing no matter how long I wait, so here it is.**

**Chapter 3:** **An Agreement**

**SVUlover helped with the idea at the beginning here too. And kind of all over. lol. She's just that awesome. XD And mileyandoliver reminded me to include Mamaw. lol. If that's how you spell it, but that's what I'm using so just know that I'm talking about their grandma, even though I didn't give her a big part because I didn't really like her on the show. I know, I'm mean. XD Read and Review!!

* * *

**

_"Aunt Dolly say what?"_

"You're father left custody of you kids to me, Miley. So, of course you have to come live with me." Aunt Dolly said, causing Mamaw to nod in agreement.

"But what about Hannah, and my friends, and my school, and my life?" I exclaimed.

"Sweetie, I know it's a lot to take in, but there's really no other option. I can't very well leave you here with Jackson. Even with Hannah's money you guys couldn't afford everything, and even if you could, there's no way that a 16-year-old and an 18-year-old could take care of themselves without getting into loads of trouble." Aunt Dolly explained. I saw her point, but it still didn't seem fair.

"So, what? You just expect us to move halfway across the country? It's my senior year! I want to graduate with my friends!" Jackson agreed.

After about ten minutes back and forth between Aunt Dolly and Mamaw and me and Jackson, we realized that Lilly, her mom, and Oliver were still here, so we quieted down.

"I have a suggestion." Mrs. Truscott spoke as we all looked at her expectantly. "Miley and Jackson can stay at my house." Everyone looked shocked, but I immediately got over that.

"Are you serious!? You'd really let us stay with you!? That's so cool!!!" I started happy-dancing with Lilly all over the living room.

"Now, hold up." Aunt Dolly said. I always thought she was the cool aunt… "I'm responsible for you. Robbie said left the custody of his kids to me. I can't just let you live with a woman I barely know."

"But I know her!" I argued.

"Miley, dear, please calm down. I hate to see you so upset, but its not fair to your father. He left custody to you're Aunt Dolly, not Mrs. Truscott."

"But, Mrs. Truscott has been like a second mom to Jackson and I when you couldn't come from Tennessee to help us out or if I needed a mom to talk to. She's been like my second mom because Lilly's been like my sister for so long. You can't separate us! We'd be miserable! And there's no way that daddy would want that."

"Yeah, don't do this to us!" Jackson helped.

"PLEASE!" Lilly and Oliver chorused with Mrs. Truscott.

After a long pause and Aunt Dolly and Mamaw talked it over, they said, "Well…I guess it's okay for you guys to stay here, as long as Mrs. Truscott doesn't mind and we get to visit you as often as we want."

"Of course. I don't need to have custody of them; they can just live in my house." Mrs. Truscott pointed out.

"Alright then, I think we have a deal." Aunt Dolly announced, causing Lilly and I to squeal and resume our happy-dance. Oliver and Jackson even joined in, and before we knew it, we had collapsed in a heap of giggles on top of one another.

In one big mess of limbs, it was hard to tell where one of us started and the other ended as we tried to get up. That proved too difficult and we collapsed laughing again until Jackson got free, quickly followed by Lilly, and soon we were all giggling on the couch while Aunt Dolly, Mamaw, and Mrs. Truscott reviewed some facts in the kitchen about Jackson and I.

"So, Miley, Jackson, when are you guys going to move in?" Lilly asked us.

"I don't know Lilly. Probably soon, though, because nobody seems to trust us living here alone for too long." I chuckled.

"I think that we'll stick around for a little while before you guys move out." Aunt Dolly said referring to her and Mamaw, as she came back into the living room. This little while turned out to be two weeks, of which we were given the "Aunt Dolly treatment" to raise our spirits. Mamaw cooked us fun meals, while Aunt Dolly made the house smell cheery. And, every night when they tucked Jackson and I into bed, they'd remind us that daddy is happy in heaven with mom, and they're smiling down on us, wanting us to be happy. Aunt Dolly helped me realize that, just like with mom, daddy would want us to keep living and having fun, which motivated me to be ready to move.

For the next fourteen days, we loaded box after box and car after car with all of Jackson and my clothes, books, toys, accessories, trinkets, pictures, posters, collections of music and movies, and more. After two weeks, we got a moving truck to take over our beds, desks, dressers, and nightstands over to Lilly's house. As for the other furniture and such, Aunt Dolly had a POD truck store it for us until we decided what to do with it, and she called a real estate lady to put our house on the market.

Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and I spent that night in a circle on sleeping bags in the living room, as the last time we'd get to sleep in the house we had called home for so five years. We spent the entire night laughing about everything, from when the time Oliver told everyone that I ate opossum to just last week when Jake Ryan left for Antarctica with Mic-ka-ca-roach. We fell asleep just as the sun was rising, and we didn't wake up until one in the afternoon when Lilly's mom called her cell phone and Aunt Dolly called mine to tell us that her plane left in three hours and we needed to get home.

When we got to Lilly's house, which I suppose I can now call home, brunch was served consisting of eggs, toast, fruit, and muffins. We all ate, and then we piled into the car so that Mrs. Truscott could drive us to the airport to say good-bye to Aunt Dolly and Mamaw. When we entered the airport, security told us that we couldn't go any further, so we said our good-byes by the front door.

"Bye, Aunt Dolly. Bye Mamaw. I'll miss you. Come visit soon! Be careful!" I bid them farewell, and everyone else said something similar, and we left the airport.

We drove back _home_ and Lilly's mom showed me and Jackson to their two guestrooms, which would be made into our rooms. Luckily, they were already painted cool colors, so we had less work on our hands. I got the pink and purple room with bright pink hearts as a ceiling border and matching curtains. Jackson's room was blue and green and had little surfboards for his border, with matching shades on the windows. Jackson's room connected to Lilly's bathroom, and my room connected to the main bathroom. We, of course, would have given Jackson the other bathroom, but we couldn't put him in a frilly pink room – that would just be cruel – so he and Lilly would have to deal.

I immediately started to unpack all my stuff. Unfortunately, there wasn't an extra "Hannah" closet, which is understandable, so half of Hannah's stuff went in my room and the other half was stuffed into Lilly's already-overcrowded room. After about four hours, everything was set up as I wanted it, with the help of Lilly, so we headed down to the beach after changing into our bikinis and cover-ups. I had lost a lot of my tan from being inside so long, so the warm sun felt really great.

Lilly went to order smoothies from Jackson as I spread out my blanket.

"Hey Miley!" Jake Ryan called just as I lay down.

"Hi Jake."

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad, but I was thinking that a date on Friday might cheer you up."

I looked at him for a few minutes before responding, "Thanks Jake, but I'm still really upset, and right now I could just use a friend." As I finished my reply, I noticed that Oliver was sitting next to me, looking a little disappointed, though I couldn't figure out why. I smiled at him, and he returned it as Lilly walked over, trying to balance three smoothies.

"Thanks Lilly! How'd you know to get three?" Oliver asked as he got up and took one from her.

"I saw you sit down next to Miley, so I went back to get you one, Oliver. That'll be four dollars." She said as she handed me her smoothie and lay down on her towel on my other side. I laughed because we never paid each other, but she was acting serious and Oliver looked shocked. "I'm just kidding, Oliver." She laughed, and we shook our heads.

When I turned back around, Jake was gone, but that didn't matter because I had my best friends right here to help me get through this tough time, and that's what's really important.

**

* * *

**

AN: Hope that last line wasn't too cheesy. But if it was, hey- we all like cheese! Anyways, sorry for the wait. I wanted my 15 reviews, but 11 will do because some stories get much less and if I were to write 20 chapter, that'd be 220 reviews! But, knowing me, I'll get bored of the story before it gets there so I'd say around 10 if I had to guess right now. And hey, that's still 110, which is awesome.

Enough about numbers, thanks for the reviews! No matter how many I get, I'm always so excited and inspired. There will probably be just as long of a wait for this next update because I haven't written the chapter yet, and I'm a tad stuck on how I want to start it. I'm thinking lackson action? lol. Bet ya didn't see that one coming. XD

Remember to give ideas! But don't be upset if I can't use them. They may just spark something else in my mind even if its totally unrelated because my mind works in crazy ways.

Hope you all had a great Halloween. Mine wasn't that awesome, but I'll get over it. XD

Okay, I know.. shut up so I can review. Wow, you're going to review? That's great! Thanks! Flames and criticism accepted. But, if you're going to flame, at least tell me why and not just that I or my story suck(s).

And if you don't know what to say in a review, tell me how excited you are for the newest episode of Hannah Montana this weekend. Lilly's mom and Robbie dating? That's a site. I, on the other hand, will be looking out for lackson clues because there's bound to be a bunch if Jackson seems to not want them to date because he wants Lilly. I actually saw a clip on youtube (the beginning of the episode) and Jackson compliments Lilly's mom's looks, which totally means that he's really thinking of Lilly's looks because a daughter and mother tend to look alike! You'll see what I mean when you see the episode.

Sorry for going crazy on this author note, I'll try not to let it happen again, unless you like it. So, if you're still alive after reading that, reviews would be appreciated. And you can yell at me for rambling. XD


	5. Surprise

**The idea in this chapter is credited to jade-kwl-name-eva and mileyandoliver who both had the same idea, in that order of reviewing. I wasn't going to go so crazy just yet, but how could I not when two people suggested the same thing and it would just be so funny?**

**Oh, by the way! I have the pictures of Miley and Lilly's funeral outfits in my profile, which I forgot to mention for that chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Surprise**

Lilly's POV

I woke up the next day around eleven, considering that it was a Saturday. I threw off my skateboard covers and stepped into my fuzzy green slippers that matched my green and pink polka dot pajamas. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before returning to my room to pick out my clothes. I chose a pink t-shirt with three think stripes, in black, white, and orange, on the side, and white baggy pants ((her outfit in a shot for Tiger Beat)).

I collected my things and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom, and found it strange that I heard the water running, but I just assumed that I had turned it on when I came in before and didn't realize because I was still half asleep. So, I figured that it would be one less thing I'd have to do and I put my stuff down on the counter near the sink before I began to undress.

Once I was done, I turned around and opened the green and blue shower curtain and was given the shock of my life! My jaw hit the floor, and I'm sure that my eyes were as wide as saucers.

I stood face to face with Jackson Rod Stewart- both of us completely naked. We stared into each other's eyes for about five seconds before our eyes traveled down each other's bodies. I could feel him watching me, but as embarrassed as I was, I couldn't turn to get a towel and run away.

We snapped out of it after about a minute, and smiled sheepishly at each other before I stuttered, "Uh, I um guess that I'll uh let you um finish…" before I ran away, grabbing a towel on my way out.

Back in my room, laid down on my bed, still wrapped in my towel, and sighed. _I just checked out Miley's brother! How could I even forget they were staying with us?_ _But, he was pretty hott. No, Lilly! What are you thinking? This is Miley's brother we're talking about! Besides, now that he's staying here we're practically related. _

_Well, no we're not really related, and besides I heard about these two people who were step-siblings and fell in love. So, it'd be totally normal, and we're not even related anyway!_

_Wait, what? I don't like Jackson. Yeah, I just was shocked- that's all. It's totally understandable. _

_Although, he was pretty hott. _

Just as I was about to continue my mental battle, I heard a knock on my bathroom door. Knowing it was Jackson, I got up and opened it. He was standing there in a towel around his waist.

We couldn't make eye contact as he told me that he was finished and I could shower. I thanked him, awkwardly before going to shower and continuing my normal morning routine.

Jackson's POV

_What the hell is wrong with me? I just checked out my little sister's best friend! Emphasis on the little. But, in my defense, she's smoken! Oh my god, thoughts like this are going to make me have to take another shower. Calm down, Jackson._

Once I was able to stop thinking about Lilly, I got dressed in a green Rico's shirt and baggy navy blue shorts and flip flops before I headed out into the hallway, where of course I bumped into Lilly and couldn't help but flashback to earlier, remembering her perfect body. We blushed and looked away as we walked down the stairs side by side.

Miley wasn't down yet when we walked into the kitchen, but I wasn't surprised- she always takes forever to get ready. So, Lilly and I sat down at the stools around their kitchen island and her mom served us each a plate of eggs before rushing out the door for work, leaving Lilly and I alone in yet another awkward situation.

"Jackson." Lilly whispered after a few minutes, startling so much that I jumped, and whipping up my fork full of eggs, threw them on her face. Both of our jaws dropped in unison for the second time that day.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Lilly! Let me get that for you." I said very quickly as I got a paper towel and began cleaning her face, causing us both to blush yet again.

"I got it," she said as she took the paper towel from me, brushing her fingers accidentally against mine, and cleaned off the egg from her face before Miley came bouncing down the stairs.

"You have such an awesome shower, Lilly!" Miley shouted, grabbing a granola bar. Lilly's and my face brightened red. "What?" She asked after that.

"N-nothing." We stuttered in unison. "I-I got to go." I stated before running off to work.

Lilly's POV

"What was that all about?" Miley asked me when Jackson bolted out the door.

"I, uh, have um no idea?"

"Lilly." Miley gave me that look like 'tell-me-what-is-going-on-or-Lola-isn't-coming-to-the-next-Hannah-event'. I get that look a lot. And I don't think it's fair that Miley always uses that excuse because I don't have anything like that to use against her.

"Really, Miley, there's nothing you need to know." I replied. And that wasn't a lie because it really wasn't any of Miley's business. So, I got up and changed the subject. "What are we doing today? I'll call Oliver."

Miley looked at me, as if to say 'there's something you're not telling me', but shrugged it off and replied, "Sure, call him."

Oliver picked up after the first ring, "Smoken' Oken at your service."

"Gosh, Oliver. What if that wasn't me?"

"But, it's on caller ID, Lilly."

"Well what if someone stole or even borrowed my phone to call you?"

"Fine, I'll never do that again. What's up?"

"Miley and I are bored. What are you doing today?"

"I hadn't decided yet, but how about I meet you at the beach at 2?"

"Sure, we'll be there in 20 minutes."

"But I said 2. That'd give you an extra hour."

"What part of we're bored don't you get? See you later, Oliver."

I turned to Miley and told her the plan, so we raced upstairs to change. I put on a green and blue bikini and shorts and a tank top over it before heading downstairs where I met Miley who was wearing a pink mini skirt over a pink and brown bikini. We both put on our flip flops before grabbing a bag of beach essentials and heading out the back door, where we were immediately on the beach. But, we still had to walk down to Rico's because that's where we always meet up.

When we got there, Miley wanted to get a smoothie, so I was forced to have another encounter with Jackson.

"Hey, Jackson. Strawberry-banana smoothie for me, and coconut pineapple for Lilly."

"Coming right up."

Miley and I waited for Oliver, who arrived seconds later- before we even had our smoothies.

"Hey Lilly, Miley." Oliver announced, pausing to look at Miley a bit longer than he should have. I knew he liked her! I glanced at Miley, but she didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. "Hey Jackson, I'll have a water." Oliver said, sitting on a stool next to Miley.

"So, Oliver, how was your date last night?" I asked.

"Eh, not that great. We didn't have as much in common as I thought."

"Aww, Ollie. Don't worry, you'll get 'em next time." Miley replied as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, causing him to blush.

"Thanks Miley." He replied looking into her eyes. Bad move, Ollie. Now you won't be able to look away. And that was true. He couldn't. Miley got a really confused look on her face before she pulled away.

"You okay, boy?" She asked him, confused.

"Uh, yeah. Of course. Um, race you to the water!" He shouted before running off to avoid the awkwardness. Miley and I looked at each other and shrugged before running off after him.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. It was extremely hard to write, which accounts for the delay in posting it. However, that is also due to the delay in reviews. And, I actually didn't reach 11. What's with that? Did last chapter suck? Should I discontinue the story? Seriously let me know because I write this for you, not really me. XD**

**Anyways, enough begging about reviews. How many of you were disappointed that there weren't more lackson moments in the show? I was only able to add one point to my list! That's okay though because if you saw on youtube (I don't know if there's been a preview on tv yet) for the next episode. Couch time with Lilly and Jackson... YAY! lol. You can comment on any of that in your reviews, as well as telling me why people aren't reviewing.**

**Oh, I decided that you guys could get to know that word count for each chapter if you'd find that interesting. This one was 1346, not including ANs. **


	6. Awkwardness

**I know, this update is a miracle. Thanks to SVUlover...probably would've had to wait longer without her. Check out her awesome fics if you haven't already.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Awkwardness **

Lilly's POV

After we had been playing in the water for about an hour and a half, we decided to come out. The three of us collapsed on our towels, exhausted from swimming for so long.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Oliver." I replied.

"Although, this time I agree." Miley argued, as she and Oliver put their fingers on their noses.

"Why do I always lose this?!" I exclaimed, since I really didn't want to have to be the one to go up to Rico's and get food. "Who came up with this stupid idea to decide who gets food anyway!?" I challenged, clearly annoyed.

"You did." They replied in unison.

"Whoa, that was like at the exact same time! Did you guys plan that?"

"No." They replied together yet again.

"Okay, I'm getting scared now, so one of you go get the food."

"Oh, no, Lilster. You lost, so you have to go." Oliver replied, clearly happy about not being "it" for the first time in a while and probably wanting to spend alone time with Miley.

"Please don't make me!"

They gave me strange looks, probably wondering why I was so against going to Rico's. I couldn't lead them into figuring out the real reason, so I had to get up and hope that Jackson was off his shift, or that somebody else would be working with him, but as I approached the shack, I realized that he was the only one working and there wasn't even anyone else around, except for a few happy couples at the surrounding tables.

So, I walked up to Rico's and said an awkward hello to Jackson as I realized that I hadn't put on my cover-up over my bathing suit and he was staring at me, probably remembering the incident from this morning. I put my hand on his chin and directed his stare to my eyes.

"Can I have the usual, Jackson?" Miley, Oliver, and I always ordered the same thing for lunch at Rico's.

"Coming right up." He replied, blushing, and walking away to get the food.

I hopped up on one of the bar stools and watched him make his way around the shack, inadvertently picturing scenes from this morning's encounter in my mind. Shaking my head, I looked back at Miley and Oliver, to see Miley blushing and Oliver looking shocked. I'll have to question them about that later.

Nobody's POV (what's happening with Oliver and Miley when Lilly leaves)

Miley turned back around after watching Lilly stalk off to see Oliver staring at her.

"What? Something on my face?"

"N-no, it's perfect." she smiled, but that quickly faded when remembering that she had to tell him something serious.

"Oliver... Oliver... OLIVER!"

"WHAT?" He exclaimed, finally coming back from Ollie land to hear her calling his name.

"I've been calling your name for a while. I have something to tell you, and it might change how you feel about me."

Oliver smiled. _Yes! Miley feels the same way! She's going to tell me that she likes me!_

"Sure, Miles. Anything, what's up?"

"Well, I um don't know how to tell you this, but I um okay, I'm just going to say it… I'm pregnant."

Oliver's jaw dropped, and his eyes grew as wide as saucers, as his face paled, hearing Miley's news, causing her to blush.

"Um are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I went to the doctor's and everything. I'm sure you hate me now, or think I'm a slut or something, and I've been thinking the same thing. I mean, I don't even know who the guy was. I must've been so drunk that night. I feel awful about it, but I created the baby, with the father, whoever that is, and I feel like its special and I can't just kill it, Ollie, so when it's seven months they can do a paternity test and then I can work up the courage to tell the dad that he's going to be a dad and hopefully he'll support me, but if not , I'm still going to keep the baby because I feel like even though its only been for a really short time, he or she is a part of me."

Oliver gained the color back in his face when he heard that Miley didn't know who the father was, but he was still worried about Miley.

"Well, if you need me, I'm here."

"Aww, thanks Ollie, you're the sweetest." She replied hugging him. _If only she was hugging me after we confessed our feelings for each other_. He sighed. "No problem."

Lilly's POV

I looked back at Jackson to find him bent over searching on the ground for something, and quite frankly I didn't want to know what it was. I was too busy watching him. _What are you doing Lilly?! Get a hold of yourself._ I shook my head for the second time that day, and decided to observe everyone else if looking at Jackson was making me a little too happy.

All around me were happy couples, and it was making me wish for someone to be a happy couple with. Things didn't work out so well with Matt or Lucas, but I know all guys aren't like that. I mean, Jackson's nice. WHOA! Did I just compare Jackson to my past boyfriends? The heat of the sun must be getting to my head.

"Here you go, Lilly." Jackson said, giving me my food and avoiding my glance. "See you later." He said really fast before walking away. It was probably because he didn't want me to see him blush, but he didn't turn around fast enough for that! Good to know I'm not the only one seriously affected by our encounter this morning. Oh well, hopefully things will get better soon.

I walked down the beach back to Miley and Oliver, to find them hugging. I wonder if they admitted their feelings for each other.

"Hey guys, hope I'm not interrupting something, like a confession maybe?" I hinted.

"Wow, Lilly, you're like psycho." Oliver replied. I gave him his donut look.

"That's psych_ic_, you donut," Miley replied for me. "And you were right, Lilly." Yay! I was right!

"So then I guess things are going to be a bit different, huh?" I replied, smiling.

"Not really. I mean Miley told me, so yeah. I'll be there for her, but it's not going to change anything. It would've happened the same way, even if I didn't know about it." Oliver replied, making me seriously confused.

"I don't get it. She told you she likes you, you like her back, and you're not going to do anything about it?"

"W-w-what?!" They both shout-stuttered.

"Um, isn't that what you guys confessed?"

"NO!" They shouted together again, blushing.

"Oh, okay, then what did you confess?" I asked, unaffected.

"About the baby." Miley answered.

I formed an "O" with my mouth. "Oops, my bad. I got the food, though, so who wants to eat?"

They silently took their food and started eating. I looked back and forth between the two, wondering if I had started an awkward silence. Deciding that I had, I broke it, in the best way I knew how- making the problem known. "So, now things are awkward?"

"Ya think?" Miley replied.

"It's not my fault. If you two would've confessed by now, then I wouldn't have had to bring it up and make things awkward." I rebutted.

"There's nothing to confess!" They shouted together yet again, then looking at each other, and looking a bit sadder, probably at the other's remarks, and thinking that they were telling the truth.

"Well, we all know that's a lie."

"It is not. And if it is, then you like Jackson." Oliver replied.

To this I blushed. "Do not!"

"Oh my god, Lilly, you're blushing! You _do_ like him!" Miley shouted, not realizing that I was blushing from thinking about the shower incident, or was I? What am I saying? Of course it's because of the shower incident. Anyone in my situation would act the same.

"No I don't. I'm not blushing."

"You were." Oliver said. I gave him a dirty look before replying.

"I don't like Jackson, okay? Let's just drop this and finish eating. I just try to help you two get together when everyone knows you should and you turn it on me."

"Sorry." They mumbled, before we all ate the rest of our lunches in silence.

* * *

**AN: I don't know about you, but I hated that chapter. It was a serious filler aside from Miley telling Oliver about the baby. **

**I want to apologize so so so so so so so so so so so much for not updating in a normal time span. I hate me for it too. This is why I didn't want to write fics until the summer, but people wanted me to so much, and I missed getting reviews. LOL.**

**I have a million and one excuses, but I don't really think you care to hear them all. If you do, keep reading. I have the most schoolwork anyone can imagine, and most of the people I talk to from here and all the people in my school can justify that. Seriously, for not being that old, you wouldn't think I'd get so much, but honors and AP classes will kill you if you don't stay on top of your work. Aside from that, I've had after-school track, volunteering, more homework, and taking care of my brother. Plus, I was sick for like a week. And I was busy busy over thanksgiving break. Alright, I'm bored of my excuses now, but just know that I haven't had time, but I hope to get some soon. Oh, and I didn't get my normal number of reviews, so technically I could just say I was waiting for you guys, but I won't blame you for my laziness.**

**Official word count that not many of you commented on: 1407 words. **

**Hopefully, I haven't bored you to death, and you'll review the lame chapter. Tell me how much it sucked. I seriously want to hear it so that I'll write better next time. Until then, Merry Christmas. lol.. I'm kidding.. I hope to update before then. But Happy Thanksgiving because I missed that. Hope you had a great turkey day and awesome break. Tell me a funny story from it in a review if you can't think of anything decent from this chapter and don't want to bash me even though I'm telling you to. Okay, enough ramblings, hope to write soon! XD**

**Suggestions are very much appreciated and will probably make me update faster!**


	7. Discoveries and Special Moments

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I wrote this anywhere, but I don't own Hannah Montana or anything from the show, Disney, or anything else that you see on TV, in the news, etc. However, I do own Logan, the character you'll meet in this chapter. I also do not own the idea between lilly and jackson- credit to jade-kwl-name-eva. Nor the idea about Aunt Dolly, Mamaw, and Mrs.T that you'll soon know what I mean-credit to SVUlover. **

**Enjoy! Its prolly the longest chapter yet! ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** **Discoveries and Special Moments**

Miley's POV

Being pregnant isn't as easy as you may think. Well, you probably don't think it's easy anyway, do you? Well if you do, let me tell you the truth- it's not. Two words prove my point- morning sickness. The worst part is that nobody else knows about it, so I can't let Mrs. Truscott, Jackson, or Lilly's siblings hear me. Luckily, it has been happening around 3 am, so everyone else tends to be asleep, except for once when Lilly's older brother, Logan, caught me, but I think he was drunk or something because he went back to bed and never mentioned it nor made things awkward.

At six thirty, my alarm went off, waking me up, and forcing me to get out of bed. I walked to my closet and picked out my outfit for the day – a pink babydoll top and dark denim shorts that went down to right above my knees, complete with matching flats. I went and brushed my teeth before taking a shower and getting dressed. Then, I applied my makeup and brushed my hair before heading downstairs.

I sat down next to Lilly, who was sitting in the farthest seat from Jackson, and got myself a bowl of cereal. Lilly and Jackson were both unusually quiet.

"Hey, did you guys plan your outfits with each other?" I asked, giggling after noticing that they were both wearing green shirts and denim shorts as well as green converse. Of course, Lilly's outfit was slightly more girly, but still it was strange. They looked up from their food, for probably the first time and took in each other's appearance before looking into each other's eyes, blushing, and diverting their attention back to their meals, muttering a "no".

"What's going on with you two? You've been acting strange."

Though, neither of them got a chance to answer as Logan came down the stairs wearing pajama pants and no shirt, having just gotten in last night for spring break from college at UCLA. "Hey everyone." He said, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a granola bar. "What's with the silence? Two teenage girls and a teenage guy and its sickeningly quiet. I might have to go to the library to get a little noise."

I laughed, while Lilly and Jackson remained quiet. "I don't know what's up with them. They've been acting strange since yesterday morning, and neither will tell me why."

"They probably saw each other naked." He stated, randomly.

They both blushed a bright crimson red, as I laughed. "Good one."

"Yeah, funny. I'm heading to school, anyone need a ride?" Jackson stated getting up, and abruptly changing the subject.

"No, I'm going to skateboard." Lilly replied, still not looking up.

"You'll be late, Lilly, we only have ten minutes and its 5 minutes by car." I told her.

"Fine."

"Okay, meet me in the car; I'm leaving in five minutes if you're not there." Jackson replied, leaving.

I ran upstairs to get my bag and books and came down to find Lilly still not here, but her brother was.

"Hey Miley. Sorry about your dad, and sorry for bringing it up, but I wanted to make sure that you know I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Logan. I'm slowly moving past it."

"That's good. Some party the other night, huh?" My eyes got really big. He knew about the party that I went to! Where I got pregnant! Oh my god! What if he's the guy I slept with? How awkward would that make things?!

"Um what party?"

"Don't play dumb Miley. I saw you there. I was just making conversation. I got pretty drunk, how about you?" He asked, knowingly.

"Um, yeah."

"Yeah, crazy party. I think I may have slept with a girl. Though, I'm not sure. That seems a bit bad, don't you think?" Oh My God! He _is_ the guy!

"Uh, it does. You're right. I mean, what if she got pregnant or something, and doesn't know who the father is, so she can't even tell the guy and you end up being the guy and you don't know you're a dad, so you can't support her. Would you even support her, or would you go off a not care? That wouldn't be very nice."

"Whoa, slow down there killer. I said I didn't know if I did. I was hoping you'd admit you did, and looks like I was right." _Huh?_

"Huh?"

"I heard you throwing up one morning, and I went to go comfort you, but you looked like you wanted to keep it private because you ran away once you saw me. Then I remembered that you had been at that party and I put two and two together. So, you're pregnant, huh?"

"Um, yeah."

"And you don't know who the father is?"

"No! And that's what's killing me."

"Yeah, I figured that out by your rant."

"Oh, sorry about that, but do you really not remember sleeping with a girl?"

"Don't worry, Miley. I doubt I'm the guy. I wasn't lying- I don't remember if I did or not, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't with you."

"Okay." I replied, satisfied for now. "Thanks."

"No problem, and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to talk." I hugged him, just as Lilly came down the stairs, this time with a blue shirt and flip-flops. I guess she wasn't too happy about matching her outfit with my brother.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's go. Jackson probably left without us."

We went outside, and were surprised to see Jackson still in his car, waiting. We ran out to him and got in, me in the front and Lilly in the back, because I figured that things were too awkward between them, and Jackson took off for school. We made it just in time to go to our lockers and first class before the bell rang.

In the middle of first period I was feeling really sick, so I asked to go to the nurse. Mrs. Kunkle is so strict, and she wouldn't let me go, so guess what? I threw up all over her classroom floor. Okay, not all over, but enough to have her make Oliver take me to the nurse.

When we got to the nurse's office, she asked me if I ate breakfast, which I told her I had cereal with milk that wasn't bad because my brother and Lilly had it too. She took my temperature and other stuff, and came to the conclusion that I didn't have a stomach virus. Duh, I was pregnant, and the morning sickness was a bit later than usual.

"Are you pregnant?" Wow, that was randomly accurate. If it weren't the truth I'd be looking at her like she had three heads. I looked to Oliver, who nodded for me to tell her the truth, so I did, mumbling.

"It's alright, sweetie. We'll send you home for the day." She said, before going over to the phone. "Would you like to call your guardian or should I?" My eyes god huge, as big as a fish, as I realized that she was going to tell Mrs. Truscott, and in turn, she'd tell Aunt Dolly, who would tell all my relatives in Tennessee and nobody would ever treat me the same!

"Does she need to know?"

"You haven't told her you're pregnant?"

"Um, no."

"Oh dear, sweetie, she needs to find out sometime. I'll tell her to come down here and you can tell her in person, okay?"

I sighed, "Alright, I guess."

We waited for about fifteen minutes, Oliver by my side, for Mrs. Truscott to come. When she finally arrived, I hopped down from the bed I was sitting on and ran over to hug her. "Please don't be mad." I begged.

"Don't be mad about what?" She questioned.

"This…." I paused, not sure if I should just blurt it out or not, but Oliver nudged me to continue, so I did. "Um, Mrs. Truscott, I don't know how to say this, but um, I'm uh um uh p-p-pregnant." I stuttered, looking away and burying my face into Oliver's chest.

The next thing I knew, she was hugging me. Huh? Hugging me? Shouldn't she be yelling at me? Like my dad was…?

"You're not mad?" I asked between sniffles.

"No, I'm not mad, just disappointed."

"Well, that reaction might change when I tell you that I don't know who the father is."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I um was uh under the influence of spiked punch."

"Miley! You should know better than that! Only bottled water at parties like this. You shouldn't even be going to these types of parties!"

"I know! And I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"We'll talk about this at home, young lady. Come on. Good-bye, Oliver."

I waved to Oliver, and he waved back as Lilly's mom took me outside.

She started dialing numbers into her cell phone, and I knew she was calling Aunt Dolly. I sobbed silently as we got in her car and drove back to the house, where I was shooed off to my room.

Around three, Lilly and Jackson came home, but I heard Mrs. Truscott convince them to go to the beach and have dinner there. Hours after that, Aunt Dolly and Mamaw showed up at the house. I heard muffled speaking downstairs and soon enough I was called down.

Jackson's POV

Mrs. Truscott didn't let Lilly and I in the house after school, and I can't figure out why, but what I do know is that we were being forced to the beach and I was walking next to the girl who I have been very awkward around lately.

"So, Lilly, do you know what that was all about?"

"Oliver said something about Miley going home early from the nurse. It probably has something to do with that." I could tell she knew more, but didn't want to say and I didn't want to pressure her because things were already awkward enough between us. I was kind of hoping that I could use this opportunity to convince her to not keep things so weird if we didn't want Miley to figure out what had happened yesterday morning. It was bad enough that her brother sarcastically guessed correctly. Hey, maybe that's how I can bring it up!

"So, you're brother was pretty accurate today, huh?" She blushed, but that quickly went away when she probably realized that I would be just as embarrassed.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny. Good job changing the subject."

"Haha, yeah thanks. … Listen, Lilly?"

"Yeah," she replied, as we reached the beach, standing in front of a log.

"I've been thinking and I know that this really like awkward for you, and it is for me too, but I think that if we want to keep this between you and me, we're going to have to pretend like nothing happened, at least when we're around Miley."

"I agree. It was way too close of a call today." She replied. I held out my arms to hug her and she responded by doing the same. Of course, neither of us saw the log that had been on the floor this whole time and we tripped.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, we landed in the most awkward position possible- attached at the mouth. And of course, after just having seen each other naked, we couldn't leave things at that. Oh no, we had to apply just a little more force, making it an official kiss. But hey, accidents happen, right?

We pulled apart as soon as we realized what we were doing.

"Well," I started, breaking the five minute silence that was shared as we stared wide-eyed at each other. "So much for not keeping things awkward, huh?"

"Heh, yeah. Maybe we should just go eat dinner so that we can head home."

"Yeah, okay. Rico's?"

"Sure."

And just like that, I was left unable to stop thinking about Lilly, yet again.

Miley's POV

The three women were sitting on the couch, opposite a large chair where they ushered me to sit.

"Miley, baby, is it true?" Aunt Dolly asked me. I couldn't look her in the eyes as I nodded, tears rolling down my face.

"Is what true?" I heard as the front door slammed shut and Jackson and Lilly walked in. Apparently Mamaw hadn't heard, or just didn't care because she started yelling.

"Are you out of your stupid teenage mind!? What could have possibly made you drink?! And even under the influence, it takes a person really incapable of figuring out her life path to make a mistake as huge and bad as this one, Miley! I am so disappointed in you. We all thought that we raised you to be better than this- to not become the next Britney Spears! (AN: No offense to her) What have you gotten yourself into?! Pregnant at 16!?" Mamaw countered, and I could see where my dad had gotten his reaction from. This brought a whole new reason for me to cry and soon enough I was bawling.

"WHAT!? Miley's pregnant?! You slut! How could you let that happen Miley!? What are people going to think? What about Hannah? What about me- brother of the slut! How could you do that to all of us!" Jackson raged, causing me to cry harder, if that was possible. They waited for me to calm down and I spoke,

"That's just how daddy reacted. I was so mad at him, and it was right before he passed away too, so I don't even know if he forgave me before he really died! I know I made a mistake! I'm so mad at myself for it! But now I have to live with the consequences. I have a living, breathing human being inside of me and I can't and won't kill it, so you're going to have to accept this for me because I can't go through this alone. I've already lost so much and I can't lose this child too. I'll figure out who the dad is, I promise. Just please, please, try to forgive me. I barely forgive myself, so I can't blame you if you don't. It would just mean so much to me to know that the three women in my life support me, even if my real mom can't be here to do the same." I looked at them for the first time, and saw that they all had tears in their eyes, matching mine, which meant that they really did care, and they just wanted the best for me.

They came over all together and enveloped me in a giant group hug that felt like it would never end, but I didn't care because I didn't want it to, even though Jackson didn't join in.

* * *

**AN: That was a pretty fast update, huh? Bet you're all super surprised about that. I know I am. I actually had it written but didn't want to get your hopes up that I'd be updating fast all the time. lol. Expect the next update over December break, and maybe you'll even get 2 if my teachers are kind in the homework distributing. I think it was a pretty long chapter too. I was going to break it up but decided against it. Hope you enjoyed! Review and thanks to those who do! And thanks so much to SVUlover for her help and ideas. If you don't know what to say in your review, praise her. And offer ideas. I'll stop rambling on this AN. XD** You don't know how happy reviews will make me (I was up til 3 am last night so I need to be happy!)

**Word Count: 2490**

**Except, (I know, SIGH) if you could please go to my profile and click the link to sign the petition to make lackson happen! It's totally free! And I plan to find a way to get it to the writers. Thanks! **


	8. Early Mornings

**I am a horrible person and SO sorry for the constant wait. And this chapter doesn't even make up for it. I feel so bad. Hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Chapter 7: Early Mornings**

Jackson's POV

I woke up purposely before everyone else the next morning to get out of the house before they could yell at me for how I reacted to Miley's news. But the next thing I knew, I was at Lilly's door, tapping on it lightly so that nobody else would wake up. When she didn't answer, I walked in and stood at the foot of her bed, and lightly shook it.

Lilly rolled over in her bed and I waved. She grunted and rolled her eyes, but got up anyway.

"What the hell do you want Jackson? It's 5 in the morning and I don't wake up for school until 7!"

"Sorry, Lilly, but I didn't want to be in the house when my family woke up so that they'd have a reason to kill me."

"You can't avoid them forever."

"I know, but I can try for a little while."

And then, as if in slow motion, it dawned on her why they'd be mad at me and she realized that she should be too. After all, Miley is her best friend and I'm just her best friend's older brother.

"Well I refuse to take part in it. You were a jerk to Miley and I'm mad at you for that." She said stubbornly, as she crossed her arms, looking cute as ever- I mean mad!

"Look, I'm sorry Lilly, but you have to understand my point of view! Miley's my baby sister and she's growing up so fast and I just can't believe that she's pregnant and I can't help her!! I don't know what to do. I love her so much, you know? But I can't let her know that because she'd never let me live it down. And to think that she's going to be a mom and had sex before I even went that far with a girl, being 2 years older is so hard to accept! Seriously, Lilly. You have an older brother. How would he react if you were in Miley's shoes?"

"Fine, I guess I can accept that Jackson. My brother would freak out the same way." She replied with a chuckle. "But it might be harder to convince that to Miley and your aunt and grandma."

"You're right, and that's why I have to get out of here before they notice!"

"Fine, I'll come. That's what you came in here for, right? Company?"

"Yes. Thanks Lilly. Do you need to shower first?"

"No, I did last night."

"Okay, good. So get dressed and let's go."

"Kay, that involved you leaving."

"Right." I answered, walking to the door, but just as I was about to turn the knob, I heard footsteps, and knew that if I walked out, it'd ruin what I was hoping to accomplish. "Uh, Lilly…" I whispered.

"It's okay. I hear it too. Just turn around while I change, okay?"

"Sure!" I replied, probably too eagerly considering the look she gave me. I smiled sheepishly and she rolled her eyes. I turned around, though I didn't see the point- it wasn't like I hadn't seen everything anyway.

"Okay, I'm done." She whispered after about five minutes. I turned around and saw her with a brush in one hand and lip gloss in the other and soon she was all ready.

"So how do we get out without anyone noticing?" I asked.

"The window." She replied simply, opening it up and going onto the roof.

"Huh?" I asked, following her.

She pointed to a rope ladder hanging off the side, and I nodded, going down first to catch her if she fell. She came down right after me, and looking up to watch her, just in case. Lucky for her, she didn't wear a skirt.

When we were both safely down, we made our way to the beach, since we had about 2 hours to kill before school started.

"So, Lilly, we've had a crazy past few days together, huh?"

"Yeah, you can definitely say that."

We stood there, smiling at each other for a really long time.

* * *

Miley's POV 

This morning I woke up and puked right away. I usually only do once a day, so I found this to be a good thing- it wouldn't happen at school. Of course, all of my teachers had to be notified of my pregnancy, so that makes things a lot more embarrassing, but at least they might give me a little better treatment, as long as they don't squeal to my classmates.

It was about 6 am and I decided to take a shower before getting ready for school. When I was all set to go downstairs for breakfast, I knocked on Lilly's door and was surprised when she didn't answer, and even more surprised when I saw neither she or Jackson were in the house. How could she take his side?!

I grumbled down the stairs, very agitated that my best friend would choose my brother's side in this argument, and I huffed into my seat at the table where Aunt Dolly served me a blueberry muffin. Oliver would like this breakfast. Oliver… I haven't seen him since school yesterday.

Just as I was about to call him, Oliver came through the door- talk about perfect timing.

"Miley! Hey! Are you feeling better?" He asked, coming over to hug me. I outstretched my arms, but his eyes widened and he ran behind me, "Ooh! Muffins!! And they're blueberry- my favorite!" Same old donut Oliver, I thought, giggling.

"So now muffins are better than me?" I feigned hurt. He dropped the muffin and ran over to me.

"No, I'm sorry Miley! I just love food!" He exclaimed hugging me.

"Geez, Oliver. I was just kidding. Are you sure you're not the pregnant one? I don't even have such drastic mood swings."

"Very funny, Miley, I'm just concerned." He replied, putting his hand on my stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the baby to kick to see if he or she is as interested in getting a muffin as I am."

"Oliver, the baby won't kick yet, I'm not pregnant enough."

"Oh," He responded, looking almost disappointed for a second, but maybe it was just a trick of light because almost immediately he pulled his hand away, blushing, and grabbed his muffin, sitting down next to me.

* * *

Lilly's POV 

I stared into Jackson's eyes smiling for what felt like three hours. Turns out, that was a pretty good guess because it had been two and a half when I looked at my watch. I showed Jackson and we both looked at each other, panicked that we were going to be late, especially after waking up so early. With no time to go home and get Jackson's car, we ran all the way to school. Good thing it wasn't too hot, or we'd both be very sweaty.

We ran through the doors at the exact same time as Miley and Oliver as the warning bell rang. We all looked at each other with blank expressions before going our separate ways to our first classes. I had a feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**AN: I'll accept like 2 reviews for this because that's about how many people I think actually still read this. I'm SO SO SO sorry that I take so long to update. I just get no freakin time with my crazy homework schedule. In fact, yell at me for not updating in your review, maybe that will make me write faster.**

**I hope I can update more or at least write over the break. Ideas are always accepted. **

**And Happy Holidays- I have to say that instead of Merry Christmas because Merry Christmas is no longer politcally acceptable. stupid in my opinion...**


	9. I promise

**Chapter 8: I promise **

Miley's POV

I successfully avoided Lilly all day by eating lunch with Oliver at a table for two, while she ate with her skater guy friends. I wonder if Jackson had lunch this period she would've eaten with him.

I went home to an eerily quiet house, which was because there was only one person home- Logan. He must've heard the door slam because a few minutes after I took off my shoes and was putting my key back into my purse he showed up behind me, in fact, he snuck up behind me and scared me, causing me to jump and throw the contents of my open purse all over him.

"Sorry, for scaring you, Miles. I just couldn't resist." He grinned.

"It's okay. Sorry for throwing my stuff at you."

"Haha. No problem. Here, let me help you." He said, before picking up my stuff. I smiled. Logan was really being nice to me. College must've taught him manners.

He stood back up, smiling at me, and handed me my things, which I stuffed back into my bag before I zipped it up. Our eyes locked and he grinned again, causing me to giggle. What was going on here? Silent flirting? Could I actually have a crush on Lilly's brother? Wow, she and I are more alike than I thought.

He led me over to the couch where I sat down and he followed, sitting a bit close. He put his arm over my shoulders and placed his hand on my stomach.

"So, there's really a baby in there?" He asked.

"Yeah, according to the doctor and the sonogram. Want to see the first baby picture? Lilly's the only other person who has."

"Sure." He replied, smiling, and really seemingly interested. I handed it to him and he looked like a proud father, and I wasn't even sure if he was the father- the pieces just seemed to fit.

" Logan," I started, in whisper. "Do you think you really might be the dad?"

He looked at me with such concern and almost love in his eyes as he responded, "Miley, I'm honestly so confused. I sort of think that I might be, but I really can't say for sure. All I know is that I was drunk that night and woke up naked in a bed with a girl with brown hair next to me. I was still hung over, so I don't know who the girl was. I just grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom to puke and when I came back she was, or you were, gone. But I do know that if I am the father of your baby, Miley Stewart, I will do everything in my power to be the best father possible and give him or her all the love they need. I'll get two jobs to pay to raise them and I'll be as supportive to you as possible. I think we can make this work, Miles. In fact, I think I'm starting to fall in love with you as it is, just thinking about this and raising a baby together."

"Wow, Logan, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, but promise that you won't give up and everything will be okay if I'm the father." I looked into his blue-green eyes that were starting to tear up along with mine and said the two words that changed things for me and for us,

"I promise."

And with that, he kissed me, and even more surprisingly, I kissed back.

* * *

Lilly's POV 

Miley avoided me all day, but I didn't mind because I guess I was avoiding her too. I was worried that if she got a hold of me, she'd yell that I was taking Jackson's side, which I guess I was, but that's because he defended himself to me. He just had to explain everything to Miley and it would all be okay.

After school I didn't want to go home because I knew Miley would be there and mad at me so I followed Jackson to Rico's and sat down on a stool. He had a busy day, so we didn't really talk much I just drank my smoothie and watched the waves and people on the beach, and let me tell you- there are some CRAZY ones.

When his shift was over, Jackson and I decided that we had avoided Miley long enough and it was time to face the music. In fact, he could apologize and tell her his side of the story so that she'd understand.

We laughed, walking up to the front door, giggled opening it up, and smiled as we walked inside. But the second our eyes made their way to the living room, fury was replaced in our eyes and hearts.

I looked at Jackson and he didn't seem as angry as me, but he was definitely as shocked, which we could all tell by his opened jaw and wide eyes (matching mine).

"What. The. Hell.?!" I shouted, causing Miley and my Brother to stop sucking face. Eww! Bad mental pictures! Need. to. get. out.

"O-oh, h-hey L-Lilly, J-Jackson." They stuttered in unison. Unison- eww. I never pictured this. I mean, I though Miley and Oliver would get together. Oliver's like my brother so it's the same difference to me, so it's really not that Logan is my brother for what's bothering me, is it? I think it's just the fact that they don't belong together.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Stop stuttering and start giving answers!" I demanded.

"We think Logan is the father of my baby." Miley stated very quickly. I nearly choked to death, and I'm sure Jackson was with me on that one.

"What?!" I exclaimed, confused and bewildered. I was in a daze as they told Jackson and me the whole account of events. I dropped my jaw yet again, as I punched my brother in the face, heard his nose make a snapping noise, probably breaking it, and ran to my room with Jackson close behind.

* * *

Miley's POV 

I couldn't believe what Lilly had just done. I took one look at Logan's nose and knew it was broken, so I helped him stand up, thanked god that I had my driver's license, got a bag of ice and my cell phone, and ran with him to the car. We hopped in and I called his mom on speakerphone as I drove us to the hospital.

After about 3 hours, we were able to leave and I drove Logan home in a much calmer manner, with a cast on his nose. His mom was unable to come to the hospital in time, but got home about five minutes after we walked in the door from her day at work as Aunt Dolly and Mamaw arrived from shopping at the same time.

They saw Logan's nose and immediately wanted to know what happened. I looked at Logan and he looked at me and we silently agreed not to rat out Lilly.

Although, we didn't have to because Lilly came down the stairs with Jackson at just that moment. "I did it." She announced.

"Lilly!" They all gasped. "Why?" Her mom asked.

"How would you react if your best friend said they were pregnant with your college brother's baby?!?!" She exclaimed.

"What?!"

"You heard me. That's exactly what they told me. I didn't think that they could be so stupid. I mean I understood if it was a random guy who forced Miley- I was behind her then, or even with a guy that she LIKED. But now, I find out that _Logan_ is the father?! And I catch them making out on the couch! How the hell do you want me to react? Say 'yay' let's go celebrate? This is madness I tell you- MADNESS!"

"Is this true, guys?" Lilly's mom asked us. We nodded. "In that case, I agree with my daughter- What the hell were you thinking?! Miley is an UNDERAGE girl and you are nineteen years old, Logan Michael Truscott!! How dare you put Miley in this position! The poor girl is in high school for crying out loud! I am SO disappointed in you." She trailed off and went upstairs, leaving me feeling horrible, although Lilly looked quite proud of herself.

* * *

**AN: That was a lightning fast update, huh? You can't argue that it wasn't because it only took a day, well it's almost 2 thirty so that's like however long... lol. I hope more of you keep up with it now that I have your attention. You may be a bit confused. But I don't really think you should be. Questions, just ask.**

**Oh, and as to how can Lilly freak about that while I know that lackson is like the same but with the other two, think of it this way- Miley's pregnant and Logan is older than Jackson and in college and it's a bigger shock because at least Lilly and Jackson KNOW each other.**

**Poll: Who should Miley be with? **

**a) Logan**

**b) Oliver**

**c) OC**

**d) Jake**

**e) the baby's father**


	10. New Arrangements

**AN: Don't hate Lilly (last chapter), she's just in shock. Oh and this is basically a filler chapter, but I wanted to say I updated 3 times over break. Yay me. XD Enjoy...**

**Chapter 9: New Arrangements**

Miley's POV

I went to bed last night feeling like crap. My best friend hated my guts. I got her mad at her big brother. My big brother thought I was a slut. My best friend's mom was mad at her only son because of me. And Logan probably hated me too because of all the trouble this baby caused.

I sighed as I got dressed for the day in a simple pair of jeans and a tank top that matched my mood- black, with matching flip flops and a purse before making my way downstairs to a silent table. Its times like these that I really envy Logan for not having to get up with everyone.

I sat down after getting a pop-tart and quietly ate while Jackson and Lilly talked with their eyes. They've never been this close before- how could they possibly do that? I watched them and they seemed to agree on something but I never got to see what because they walked out the door in unison and drove off in Jackson's car.

Wait- Jackson's my ride! We live too far away to walk now that we live at Lilly's house and he used our car! I ran outside to stop them, but they were too far away, so I did the only logical thing- went to wake up Logan.

I walked into his room and over to his bed to find that his sheets were sprawled out all over the floor and he was just lying on his stomach in boxers. I didn't know if he'd be too embarrassed when I woke him, but I really didn't have a choice because I had to get to school, so I shook him as hard as I could without hurting him and he soon woke up.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, but I need a ride to school in less than five minutes, think you can give me one?" I pleaded.

"Miley? It's early! I want to sleep. Just use my car. Here are the keys."

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver." I replied, hugging him, causing us to both blush, remembering his wardrobe choice.

"No problem. Now, go!"

"Right. Bye." He waved as I ran out of the room and into his car, pulling up to the school just in time.

I opened the doors of the school, running inside, causing me to crash into someone and fall on the floor on top of them. I immediately blushed, and upon seeing it was Oliver, my blush grew.

"Hey Miley. I was just looking for you, but it seems like you found me first."

"Yeah, sorry Oliver. I was in a rush thinking that I was going to be late."

"Well we've still got ten minutes before class starts so why don't you tell me why you didn't come to school with Lilly and Jackson."

"Ugh, don't even say their names. They're both ganging up on me, Oliver! See the thing is that I think Logan is the father of my baby and when I told them they both got really mad. Well, Jackson was mad just from me being pregnant, but Lilly- I've never seen her like this. She punched Logan in the nose and broke it! And I don't want her to hate me but I'm too mad to do anything about it and I don't feel like being in that house is good for me anymore but I don't know what to do because Logan is there and I don't want to leave him but I don't think I can share a house with Lilly and Jackson anymore, especially when they're _both_ living there." I got out before the five-minute warning bell rang, causing me to realize that I was still on top of Oliver but neither of us seemed to mind.

We both blushed as I lifted myself off of him and we walked to my locker since he already had his stuff.

"You know, Miley. I've been thinking. Maybe you want to live with me. I mean Lilly got to offer first and I never really did so you guys just moved there but I know that my mom wouldn't mind because she always asks if there's anything she can do to help you so if you want you can come live with me and it'd be a much calmer environment, aside from my little brother, to raise the baby."

"Wow, Oliver, that's really sweet. I might have to consider that. Thanks so much." I hugged him and he hugged back before we walked our separate ways to class.

I had biology next. I shared this class with Lilly and we were supposed to be partners for our dissection project, but when I got into class I found that my partner had already somehow convinced Ms. Kunkle that we needed to switch and she was paired with the hottest guy in class while I got stuck with Rico. Hey, maybe this isn't such a bad thing- he's bound to get an A and hopefully he'll help me get one too. So for the rest of the period, I let Rico take apart a frog while I wrote down whatever he said.

* * *

Lilly's POV 

I came home with Jackson and found my mom and Miley conversing in the kitchen. Miley walked out seconds later with a faint smile on her lips as she ignored me and Jackson, and walked upstairs. I went into the den and did my homework, since with not talking to Miley there wasn't much else to do. Jackson joined me after about half an hour and we both finished after three hours of working non-stop. Exhausted, we turned on the television to see an old Hannah Montana music video playing.

Immediately, we switched the channel and watched Alexis Texas on Disney. I always thought that the best friend, Emily, should date the older brother, Jason. They just had so much chemistry. Just as we were getting to the good part- the aunt and grandma fighting while in the background you see Emily and Jason practically holding onto each other- Miley came bounding down the stairs making a lot of noise.

Jackson and I turned our attention towards the commotion and saw that she was lugging suitcases outside. We turned to each other, confused, before Miley sighed and explained, "Just so you know, I'm still not talking to either of you but I might as well tell you that I'm moving to Oliver's house." And with that, she went back up the stairs and came down with the next suitcase. Soon, she was all done and Oliver drove up in his car. They loaded it together and got in and sped away.

Still dumbfounded that this all occurred so quickly, I turned to Jackson who just shrugged and went back to watching the show. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this short filler. I have good stuff to come. And moliver fans, you now have Miley and Oliver living together, so don't give up because of the Mogan yet. Mogan fans, you'll see... **

**Thanks for so many reviews last chapter! You don't know how excited I was. That's what pretty much inspired this installment, so thank yourselves for the quickness of the update. The longer the review, the more inspiring. hint hint, haha. **

**Happy New Year if I don't update again. Cheers to a lackson-filled 2008! My resolution is to make lackson happen. What's yours? **


	11. Beds, Changing, and Confusion

**Happy New Year! Too bad we have to go back to school tomorrow, or at least I do, but if you do too, then I hope this chapter makes you a little less depressed.**

**Chapter 10: Beds, Changing, and Confusion**

Miley's POV

It was definitely a good idea to move in with Oliver. I was feeling very comfortable already. And Oliver was being so sweet, especially when it came to problems with the baby. Well, not really problems, but side effects, like mood swings, cravings, and sicknesses.

When we got to his house, his mom informed me that at this time their guest room was being redone, so I could either bunk with Oliver or make him share a room with his little brother. I didn't want to put anyone out, so I offered to just sleep on the couch, but Oliver insisted that I bunked with him, so that's what I was doing.

His mom brought in a cot bed and Oliver forced me against my will to let him sleep there and give me his big, comfy bed because I was pregnant, or at least I assumed that was why. I felt bad, but there was no arguing with him.

I ate dinner with his family and then Oliver and I did homework together in his room before we got ready for bed. We agreed that it'd be better for him to shower at night and me in the morning, since there was only one shower for the two of us.

When Oliver left to shower, I replied to a bit of Hannah email before deciding to change into my pajamas. It took longer than I thought to find them in all my suitcases but I eventually did. Just as I was taking off my shirt and bra, Oliver walked out of the bathroom wearing just a towel around his waist. My eyes grew wide as I watched him stare at me. I was frozen with embarrassment, but I soon got over that and threw my shirt on before whisper-yelling (so as not to wake his brother or disturb his parents), "Oliver!"

"Oh my god, sorry Miley. I figured you would've changed right away. I guess you overestimated how long I would take because being a guy I take a faster shower than a girl because I don't have as much hair to wash and all and I would've actually taken longer to get dressed in there but then I realized that I forgot to bring in my clothes, since you know I never usually have to get dressed in there so it wasn't like a habit and oh my gosh Miley I am really so sorry and I know if I was sorry why not look away, but I'm a guy so you have to understand that." He somehow said all in one breath.

"Alright, I'll forgive you Oliver, but only because your towel fell off halfway through your little speech. He looked down and blushed harder than I think I've ever seen anyone blush. I ran into the bathroom while he fumbled with his towel and changed my pants and brushed my teeth.

When I came out he was all dressed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I climbed into the cot bed. When Oliver came out and saw me in it he gave me a look that said 'get-out-of-that-bed-or-face-the-consequences'. I refused to move and so he said, "Miley, come on. It's best for the baby and you if you sleep in a more comfortable bed. Please." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I almost caved.

"No, Oliver. I can't force you out of your own bed!"

"Then I'll join you in here." He said climbing in next to me.

"This is squished Oliver. The bed isn't even big enough for one person."

"Then get out and sleep in my bed."

"Oh no you don't. You go there. I'm staying here."

"I'm not moving Miley. If you're squished then you move but I'm staying here."

I pouted, and looked at him, but his eyes were closed and he was pretending to be asleep. And so we ended up sharing the cot that night- both too stubborn to realize that if we were going to share the mini cot, we could've shared the bigger more comfy bed.

* * *

Lilly's POV 

Logan was really quiet, hearing the Miley moved out, but I'm not really concerned with him right now. In fact, I was spending a lot of time with Jackson. He's become a really good friend. I never thought I'd say that.

I got ready for school the fastest I think I ever did and met Jackson downstairs so that we could have more time together before school. We talk about everything, but today Jackson was acting funny.

Every time he accidentally would touch me he blushed so much and looked away smiling. I couldn't figure out what was wrong, but obviously something was up in his head- I'll have to figure out what later because we're going to be late for school if we don't go now.

The whole rest of the day when I would see Jackson in the hallway, he avoided me after smiling. I was very confused, so after school I joined him at Rico's and tried to ask him what was up.

"Hey Jackson. What's going on? You've been avoiding me all day."

"Sorry, Lilly. I've just been thinking lately and I'm kind of…" He trailed off and looked up at me. "Worried about Miley. Yeah, that's it- I'm worried about Miley." He smiled.

"Oh." I replied looking up at him and placing my hand over his. "Well, don't worry, Jackson. She's better off with Oliver." I said, not wanting to continue talking about her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed, and looked into my eyes before shaking his head and standing up to continue working. I was getting the impression that Miley really wasn't what was on his mind, but I didn't want to press the subject anymore, so I stayed with him until his shift was over and we went home, did our homework, and ate a very silent dinner with Logan and my mother before bed time.

* * *

**AN: Alright, I was going to write more and save it for later, but you guys gave me 12 reviews last chapter! And I hit 100! And it's New Years, so I felt like celebrating with you through this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks to SVUlover for her betaing.**

**Anyways, Happy New Year! Lackson 2008! Which reminds me, if you haven't already, sign the lackson petition in my profile. You don't have to pay or say you're real name. Thanks!**


	12. Embarrassment, Situations, and Pajamas

**Credit to ****Skater xoxo Babe for her idea for the first half chapter's idea and SVUlover for betaing.**

**Chapter 11: Embarrassment, Situations, and Pajamas**

Miley's POV

I woke up a bit uncomfortable before realizing where I was and figuring that I'd be uncomfortable because the bed was tiny and it's a cot. However, I soon found out that there was another reason I wasn't comfortable- I was wet. Well, not me- the bed.

At first, I freaked, thinking I got my period while I was sharing the bed with Oliver, but then I hit myself in the head and realized that couldn't happen since I was pregnant. This brought on a new fear- what if my water broke? But I decided that I would be in much more pain and it was way too early.

And this led me to the only other conclusion that was proven by Oliver's next words. "Mmm, Miley…" He moaned in his sleep! Oh. My. Gawd. It was _my _name! And that would explain his hand placement. I can't believe I didn't notice that before. He was holding my chest and pulling my body so that I was pressed against his.

Somehow, I hadn't noticed that before. I don't understand. It was the most comfortable thing about this bed. Then I realized that he was having a dream about me and the poke I was feeling against my leg wasn't his knee.

My eyes widened and I jumped out of the bed and into the shower after making sure to grab clothes and other shower essentials. I took a nice long shower before getting dressed in a white baby doll top with pink and teal hearts in all different sizes and jean Capri pants and my hair in soft waves down my back with pink flip-flops.

I brushed my teeth, applied a bit of make-up, and fixed my hair before exiting the bathroom and crashing into Oliver. I landed on top of him on the floor, and I'm sure that I was blushing as much as he was. I realized that he still hadn't showered because I was hogging it, and he probably needed to, so I got up quickly and helped him up.

We stared at each other, nervously, before Oliver walked out of his room with the sheets from the bed and came back in seconds later, minus the sheets.

"Uh, I'm going to shower. You can do whatever. We still have half an hour before my mom will have breakfast on the table. You woke up early."

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

"Alright, well. See ya." He replied before grabbing clothes this time and entering the bathroom.

I answered a lot of Hannah email, both to fans and friends before I got the feeling telling me that I was going to throw up. I ran out of the chair and into the bathroom before dumping the contents of last night's dinner into the toilet. I felt water and someone holding my hair back, which made me realize that Oliver had been taking a shower and I totally ran in on him. He didn't seem to mind though, since he had stopped to hold my hair and rub my back instead of yelling at me and hiding in the shower.

I finished puking and flushed the toilet. I sat there for another minute, to give Oliver a chance to get back into the shower, but he didn't take it. He stayed there, rubbing my back.

"Thanks, Oliver. You can get back and finish your shower."

"Are you sure, Miley? I don't want to leave you if you're not alright." He said so sincerely.

"I'm sure. Really, you helped a lot." I answered, still not looking at him.

"Then why won't you look at me. Are you mad, Miles? Is it because of this morning. I'm sorry, you know. It's just that, well, I'm a guy. You should know, Jackson's your brother…"

I laughed. "I'm not looking at you because I assumed you weren't wearing clothes, Oliver. I'm not mad."

"Oh, good. OOOH!" He said. I guess he realized that he was standing there naked. I laughed more.

"Yeah, you can get back in the shower. I'll give you you're thank-you-hug later." I laughed again.

He snickered and got back into the shower. I left the room and re-brushed my hair and changed my shirt to a light pink one with white flowers because both my hair and shirt had gotten wet.

I heard Oliver's mom shout up the stairs that breakfast was ready, so I went down and told her that Oliver was finishing getting ready and he would be down soon.

She nodded and I took a seat at the table next to Oliver's little brother.

"You're pretty." He said in a voice that reminded me of the time 'Hannah' met Nick Jonas at the studio.

"Thanks. Aren't you a cutie?"

He smiled. We finished our breakfast, and he walked outside to wait for the bus, while I waited for Oliver on the couch. He came down seconds later, ate quickly, and pulled me outside to his car, where we jumped in and drove off to school in a comfortable, yet awkward silence.

* * *

Lilly's POV 

I guess I had fallen asleep on the couch last night because next thing I knew, I woke up in Jackson's arms. Crazy, right? He was carrying me up to my room, bridal style. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I can walk, Jackson." I said, in a sleepy voice.

"It's okay, Lilly. I can hear you're tired, and we're almost there." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Thanks." I replied before closing my eyes again.

Jackson's POV

"Thanks." Lilly replied before closing her eyes.

I walked into her room and set her down on the bed. She must have fallen back asleep, which I could understand because it was two in the morning and she was going through a lot with Miley and her brother. I didn't have the heart to wake her again, but I knew she wouldn't want to sleep in her clothes. I contemplated the situation momentarily before finally deciding to change her.

I found her pajamas on the chair by her desk and slowly helped her out of her jeans and t-shirt into the PJ pants and top before laying her down and kissing her forehead. A smile broke out on her face, and I shut the door and light, leaving the room.

* * *

**AN: Short, yes, but I wanted to update this weekend so that people wouldn't lose interest. Hope you enjoyed. XD Big moliver, huh? Idk why really. I just started writing it and it all poured out of my head, into my fingers, and onto the screen. So, those of you who like it should be happy. Although, I'm disappointed in myself for the lackson lapse. I wasn't even going to put anything but then I hit myself in the head and wrote that little moment. **

**Logan really wasn't in this chapter because I'm still deciding what to do with him. There are just so many possibilities. **

**Feel free to leave ideas in your reviews. And thanks for the many reviews last chapter! **


	13. Forgive and Forget?

**Credit for the idea at the beginning to ****Skater xoxo Babe. And thanks to SVUlover for her awesome beta powers, seriously saved me because I can't even remember what's going on in my own story because I take so long between updates, so I understand if you guys can't. **

**Chapter 12: Forgive and Forget?**

Jackson's POV

Walking away, I went into my bedroom, and changed out of my clothes into pajamas which consisted of boxers and a t-shirt. Realizing that my phone had fallen out of my pocket in Lilly's room, I re-entered through the bathroom and walked over near the bed to find it. I picked up the phone and looked at Lilly to see if I had woken her up. Since I hadn't, I kissed her forehead before I went to turn around and leave. However, before I was able to, Lilly made a quiet noise and wrapped her arms around my waist. She held tight and pulled me to her, and I couldn't help but fall back onto her bed, landing with my head on her chest very softly, so she still didn't wake up.

She shifted in her sleep, pulling me with her, so now we were lying side to side, facing each other, and close enough so that if I tilted my head a tiny bit forward, our lips would be touching. Not wanting to disturb her, and being so tired, I drifted off to sleep before getting out of Lilly's bed.

I woke up to the sound of my little sister's voice on the radio singing "We Got the Party with us", the Jonas Brother's edition. Instead of being able to roll over and sleep for extra minutes, I hit into something soft and immediately opened my eyes only to remember that I shared the bed with Lilly. I realized that we were millimeters apart, and her leg was wrapped around my body along with her arms that still hadn't moved from my waist.

Her eyes fluttered open and she almost screamed seeing me so close to her, but I quickly covered her mouth and put my finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet, not wanting to wake her mom, or let her know of our sleeping arrangements.

"What are you doing in here, Jackson?" She hissed.

"I carried you upstairs last night and when I came back to find my phone, you pulled me into bed with you. I didn't want to wake you up to move you, so I just shared."

"You carried me to bed? Wait, then how am I wearing my pajamas? Did you change my outfit, Jackson?"

"Guilty." He muttered.

"How could you?!"

"It's not like there was anything I hadn't seen before, Lils. Please don't be mad."

She scoffed, "You just expect me to forgive and forget that easily?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Alright, but only because in return you have to promise to keep it a secret and not hold it against me that I pulled you into my bed."

"Deal." We shook on it and laid there for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"I guess we should get ready for school now."

"Yeah, as soon as you move your leg and arms, releasing me from the trap." I smiled.

"Oh, right." She blushed and moved farther away from me, letting go. I couldn't help but feel a bit emptier, but I brushed it off as being colder from the lack of additional body heat.

I lifted the covers and got out of the bed, remembering to pick up my phone from the floor where I had dropped it again after Lilly pulled me onto the bed. She blushed, seeing my attire, and I returned the blush, but flashed a smile and strutted out of the room, again through the bathroom to attract less attention to myself and leaving Lilly's room.

I quickly got ready for school and went downstairs for breakfast, where Lilly met me minutes later, surprisingly wearing a pink Hollister t-shirt and short denim shorts with white sparkly flip-flops. I did a double-take before going back to my cereal as she sat down next to me and grabbed a zone bar.

When we were both done, I drove us to school, where Lilly parted to catch up with Oliver, and I went to find my friends.

* * *

Lilly's POV 

"Hey Oliver!" I shouted, running up to him.

"Hi, Lils." He said, quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Being like a sister for so many years, I knew that something was bothering him.

"I'm an idiot." He simply replied, walking away. I was about to go after him, but the warning bell rang, so I shrugged and walked to my first class, figuring I'd talk to him during lunch. I ran into chemistry just as the bell rang.

* * *

Miley's POV 

When lunch rolled around, I found Oliver and Lilly already sitting together. This wasn't good because that meant I'd have to face Lilly, since I didn't have other friends with the same lunch period. I walked over and put my stuff on the table. Lilly glared at me, and I glared back, but she didn't say anything, so I sat down.

They hadn't been talking when I arrived because Oliver looked very intent with his food, and I could tell that Lilly was suspicious of how little Oliver was talking, when usually he always is.

"Alright, guys, what's going on? Neither of you are ever this quiet. I guess I understand Miley's reasoning, but what's wrong with you, Oliver?" Good call on my part, huh?

I looked at Oliver and he looked at me and we silently agreed to tell her what happened.

"Well, it's about last night." We began at the same time. Lilly nodded, so I continued. "Oliver and I had to share a bed-"

-because she was being stubborn" Oliver added, and I glared at him.

"So, since we slept in the cot, we were really close together, Oliver had a dream about me, you know- one of those guy dreams." I winked. "And then I threw up this morning."

"Oh yeah, and I saw Miley topless and she saw me naked." Oliver threw in.

* * *

Lilly's POV 

I gawked at them, instantly feeling bad for keeping my interactions with Jackson a secret, but we had both agreed to it, and so there wasn't much else I could do until I talked to him.

"Oh." Was all I could stammer before the bell rang, ending the awkwardness as I rushed out of the cafeteria. I caught Jackson at his locker on my way to English and I pulled him into a secluded corner of the hall.

"I want to tell Miley and Oliver what happened between us."

"Are you insane? What do you mean "tell them"? Tell what, exactly?"

"Everything."

I looked up at him and he looked really confused, so I explained how they had shared stuff with me and I felt bad and he said it was ultimately up to me what to do, but he wouldn't recommend telling Miley anything because she's going to take it the wrong way.

I nodded, thanked him, hugged him, and ran off to class before I could get in trouble for being late again.

* * *

Oliver's POV 

After Lilly ran out, Miley and I hung around for a few minutes, staring at each other.

"So, umm, that was awkward." I started.

"Yeah, but it proves that Lilly is definitely hiding something."

"How?" I asked, being my donut self.

"Because she looked guilty and ran away after our confession, which proves that she wants to but is holding back from making her own confession." Miley pointed out. I formed an "O" with my mouth, thinking about the logic.

"Well, I guess we should go." She stated, getting up. "We're cool, okay? No more awkwardness." I agreed and we hugged before parting ways to our next classes.

* * *

**AN: I used everyone's POV. Pretty cool, huh? I think that's a first of all time for me. Midterms are this week, so don't expect more updates until next weekend. Thanks for sticking by my prolonged intermissions between chapters. You guys don't know how much that means to me.**

**So, go ahead- make my day once again- review. XD**


	14. Thoughts

**I can't seem to write lately. I'm just not in the mood. But, I'll write anyway because I don't like to keep you waiting, and maybe if I do write, I'll get into it. Technically, I lied in saying that I would update this weekend, but it's still the weekend for me because I have Monday off, so it's not a total lie. I enjoyed writing in everyone's POV, so that's what this chapter is. A filler of everyone's thoughts, hence the chapter title; and it's short for that reason. **

**Chapter 13: Thoughts **

Lilly's POV

It's been a week now. I've successfully avoided both Miley and Oliver after their confession by hanging out with Jackson more and more. I'm starting to miss my friends, but every time I'm with Jackson I forget how much I miss them and end up having a really good time. Now, I know what this seems like. It seems like I like him, but I've already thought it all out, and I don't. We're just friends. I mean sure, I'd date him over dating Oliver, but that's a given and still doesn't mean I like Jackson as more than a friend or a brother or my best friend's brother. Wait- can I still call him that even if I'm in a fight with Miley? I guess I'll stick with calling him my friend. What was I fighting with Miley about, anyway? Oh yeah! Logan. You know, he seems to be the real problem. I should be fighting with him instead of Miley. Everything was fine when we ate lunch together that day. I think I'm going to try to apologize. I'm not yet going to admit what happened between Jackson and I, but its still something. I miss Hannah concerts, and I miss my best friends. Sure, I love hanging with Jackson, but it's different. We don't feel like friends hanging out the same way Miley, Oliver, and I do. Oh. My. God. No, it can't be… does that mean I _do_ like him? No... That's impossible. I'm just hungry. I wonder what's for dinner.

Miley's POV

Lilly's been avoiding Oliver and I lately, which is fine with me, or at least it was fine with me. I miss having a girl around. Oliver's fun and all, and there's always something exciting with him, but it's not the same as having Lilly around, or Lola for that matter. I haven't seen Logan since I moved out of Lilly's house, either, and I miss him as well. And I can't believe I'm saying this, or well thinking it, but I actually miss Jackson. In any other circumstances, I'd be more than happy to be rid of him for weeks, but now, with dad g-gone and all, I need my big brother because he's the only one who can possibly understand what I'm going through. And on top of all this- I still don't know who the father of my baby is and I'm still sharing a bed with Oliver! Though, we did decide that it would be more reasonable to sleep in his bigger, comfier bed. And, I almost forgot- Lilly still hasn't confessed what was bugging her when she ran out of the cafeteria, the last day we spoke. The suspense is killing me. I think I need to make up with her very soon.

Jackson's POV

Somebody shoot me. Somebody shoot me. Somebody shoot me. I have come to a very shocking conclusion- make that two shocking conclusions, completely unrelated. First, I miss my baby sister. How sad! An eighteen year old boy not wanting to go hang with his friends or hit on hott girls, but hug his little sister. I'm going nuts. And to top it all off- that's not even the more shocking conclusion. Nope, not even close. The real shock of all shocks is this. Hold your breath- I have a crush on my little sister's best friend, a certain Miss Lilly Truscott. Can I still call her my little sister's best friend since they're fighting? Well, either way, I consider Lilly and I to be friends now- yet another surprise, but I can't imagine life without her, and that's how I know I have a crush on her. All this thinking is making me hungry. I wonder what's for dinner.

Oliver's POV

Miley is sharing my bed, even after she knows I had a "guy dream" about her. I have to wake up in the middle of the night and make sure I'm not doing anything awkward all because she refuses to let me sleep on the cot. Stubborn girl. Which reminds me of Lilly. She's been too stubborn to talk to Miley or me for way too long. And I'm still curious as to what she's hiding. And she's hanging around Jackson! Oh My Gosh! Her secret so has to do with him! That's why she won't tell Miley or me. Hey, I figured that out before Miley. Oh yeah! Go me! I want pie!

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the complete randomness of this chapter. I'm getting bored and figured it could sort of move things along. Next story I write will be shorter, I hope. Or at least more interesting, again I hope. Okay, not much more to say. I guess I'll admit that I'm not as into FF as usual, though I still am, I've just been reading a real book so I've been absorbed in that. In fact, I have over 25 story alerts that I'm behind in, so if one is yours, know that I'm sorry and I'll get to it soon. XD Reviews make me feel better and always encourage my writing. :P**


	15. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 14: Misunderstandings**

Miley's POV

I ran into the school the next morning and crashed into someone, sending me and my backpack flying down. Luckily, I was okay and didn't hit my stomach to hurt the baby. I collected my things and stood up to find the other person doing the same. I looked into her eyes, seeing sorrow, and at the same moment we shouted, "I'm Sorry!" causing us to giggle.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who left and went all crazy on you over Logan. It's all my fault Miley. Please forgive me?" She asked.

"Of course I forgive you, Lilly. And I'm sorry for not making up with you sooner or seeing your point of view. If you told me you were having Jackson's baby after I didn't even know you guys talked to each other, I'd react the same way. Forgive me?"

"Absolutely!" She replied, her usual hyper self.

"Hugs?" We chanted together before embracing in a hug that was long overdue. We pulled apart and linked arms, walking to our lockers, which were next to each other, making it difficult to have avoided each other all this time.

"So, are you moving back to my house?" Lilly asked.

I didn't get a chance to answer because just then Oliver came over.

"Oh my gosh! You guys made up! This is great!! Now we're the Three Amigos once again!" Oliver celebrated, thrusting his fists in the air.

Lilly and I chuckled. "Yeah, but it also means I'll be moving back in with Lilly." I told him.

Oliver's mood completely changed. He lowered his arms and frowned, looking deflated before straightening up and forcing a smile. "That's okay. At least we've got our Lilly back." He strained. I looked at him confused before Lilly spoke, breaking my train of thought.

"Aww, poor Ollie, now he'll have to sleep in his bed all alone." She laughed, clearly finding the situation very amusing. I looked at Oliver and he grinned diabolically.

"Hey, Lilly?" He asked and she nodded, calming down from her laughing fit. "You know, you ran out of the cafeteria after we told you, and Miley and I kind of got the feeling that there was something you weren't telling us. We didn't push it while you guys were fighting, but I think that you need to tell us now, since we told you what happened between us." Her eyes went wide, but calmed down after a millisecond, probably because she thought of another excuse and was prepared to lie to us.

"And don't lie, Lilly." Oliver said, having the same thoughts as me. "We know that it has to do with Jackson, so if he's not included in your explanation, we'll know you're lying." She went back to the 'shocked look' that I'm sure I was mirroring because I had no idea Oliver had figured that out himself.

He shrugged, seeing my look, and we both turned to Lilly expectantly.

"Fine." She announced after a minute. "I'll tell you the truth, but you can't hold it over me or Jackson, or anything. We're both still a bit embarrassed and we really don't want it brought to our attention more than it has to be."

Oliver and I nodded, so she told the story, keeping it very vague because I guess she was just that embarrassed.

"You know how there are certain things that you don't wear clothes for? Well, because what we were doing required nudity, Jackson and I saw each other naked." She spit out very quickly before rushing off to first period, leaving Oliver and I standing there with our jaws and books dropped as the bell rang, causing everyone else to run out of the hallway.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gawd."

We turned to each other.

" Jackson and Lilly had sex!"

* * *

Lilly's POV

I raced to first period after embarrassing myself in front of Miley and Oliver. I mean, honestly! Jackson! It _had_ to be Miley's brother. Of all people! I must look like such a hypocrite! Oh no! She's going to think that's the only reason I made up with her! I banged my head on my desk repetitively before the teacher came over.

"Are you feeling okay, Ms. Truscott?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry. Continue."

"Thank you." He said before returning to the lesson.

At least I was vague, so they won't know how long I stared or Jackson stared, or anything. I ran through my speech again in my head and realized a big mistake. I think I was too vague. Miley and Oliver are going to assume something much worse than us seeing each other going to take a shower.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted, standing up.

"What is it now, Ms. Truscott?"

"I have to take care of something." I replied as I ran out of the room. I sprinted to Miley and Oliver's first class and told the teacher that there was an emergency and I needed them. She refused, claiming that something about the Industrial Revolution and Marxist Socialism are more important unless an emergency can be explained. I simply sighed and walked out of the room.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough, and when it finally did, Miley and Oliver were no where to be seen. I sat with Jackson again and told him what happened. He laughed rather than freaking out as I was! Boys…

* * *

Miley's POV

Oliver and I helped out a teacher during lunch because I didn't want to face Lilly, and Oliver couldn't argue with that. After school, we drove straight to Oliver's house. We pulled into the driveway, and I sighed, neither of us moving to get out of the car. We turned to each other, and I spoke,

"So, um I guess I'll be heading back to Lilly's, you know, after I get my stuff packed up."

"Yeah, I guess that's best." He replied, with the same deflated attitude as earlier.

"You don't want me to leave?" I teased.

"Of course not! We're having so much fun. I like living with you." He replied, slightly shocking me at his honesty.

"Aww! I'll miss you too, Oliver! But this is how it's supposed to be, don't ya think?

"Sure." He replied, glumly. I gave him a reassuring smile, before proceeding to exit the car. Before I was all the way out, Oliver pulled me back in and into a hug. "If you ever need anything, you or the baby, I'm always here." He said, pulling back and smiling.

I smiled back and said, "Thanks, Oliver. That means the world to me."

We shared a last glance before getting out of the car and going into the house, straight up to Oliver's room, since his family wasn't home yet.

It took us an hour to pack up all my stuff because it was thrown so randomly around the room and bathroom. But finally, we finished, after many laughs, at the same time that Oliver's mom and brother walked through the door. He went downstairs to greet them, as my cell phone rang. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi, Miley Stewart?"

I nodded before realizing that they couldn't see me and instead saying, "yes."

"This is Miranda from the Office of Pregnancy Consultancy I'm informing you on behalf of your doctor that there is availability for a paternity test tomorrow afternoon if you are interested for an appointment. He says that you are now in the best time of your pregnancy to do the test, but you have to have DNA samples from potential fathers so that they can be tested. Even if you are pretty sure of the father, bring backup DNA- the more the better."

"Oh, okay, Miranda, I think I can do it. What time?"

"Would right after school, 3:30, be okay?"

"Yes, that's perfect. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, and looked around the room for anything I left. My eyes landed on Oliver's dresser and more closely, his hairbrush. I walked over to it and touched a few pieces of hair, that were loose, laying on the wood underneath the brush.

A thought occured to me_...Why is Oliver being so protective. Could he be...? Nah. Even if I was drunk...I know who Oliver is...and Oliver isn't one to get drunk, so he'd remember..and he wouldn't have sex with anyone UTI. So...It can't be..I'll...just take some for...comparing, and to DEFFINETLY rule him out. I'm sure it's Logan, but she said the more the better. So...why not?_

I placed the chocolate brown hairs in a plastic baggy I had extra from packing my stuff up. I shoved it in my suitcase and zipped the luggage up.

As I continued looking around, my eyes darted to the bed where Oliver and I had shared the past few nights together. As happy as I was making up with Lilly, it was bittersweet to be leaving Oliver and these comforting nights behind.

I hauled my suitcase to the top of the stairs, where Oliver was just on his way up. He shook his head at me, smiling, and took down my bags with ease. We got to the front door and his family was waiting there. I hugged each person good-bye, thanking them for allowing me to stay, and then followed Oliver out to the car. I got in the passenger side and he climbed into the driver's seat.

Oliver drove to Lilly's house, but stopped at the edge of the block. He parked the car next to the corner, and unbuckled, shifting to face me. I copied his movement and waited.

"I changed my mind. I don't think this is how it's supposed to be." He shared. I stared, unsure of exactly how he was feeling, but knowing I was going to miss him too, so I threw myself into his arms, hugging his torso. He eagerly hugged back.

A few tears escaped down my cheeks as I realized that I was going to really miss living with Oliver. He was so accommodating, and it was comforting to sleep in his bed, next to him, each night.

I don't know how long we sat there hugging and thinking, but before I knew it the streetlights were coming on and I knew that everyone would be worried about where we were if we didn't get to Lilly's soon. So, I pulled back and looked into Oliver's eyes. They were so big and brown that I really felt like I was hurting him by leaving.

"Thank you so much for everything, Oliver. You don't know how much it means to me." I said, honestly.

"Anytime, Miles. Seriously, anytime. You're always welcome back." I smiled. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm not there." He smiled, hitting my arm lightly. "And don't go too crazy with Logan." He whispered, so I almost didn't hear him. I was going to ask what he meant, but the look Oliver gave me made me realize that there was something he knew, but didn't want to tell me, and I didn't feel like pushing him when I knew he wasn't going to say.

"Don't worry." I replied, kissing his cheek, before sitting back in my seat and buckling up, waiting for him to do the same. He lifted his hand to his cheek, smiled, and buckled up before removing his hand and driving me the rest of the way to Lilly's with a smile on his face.

When we pulled up to the house, Lilly and Jackson were waiting on her porch swing, talking. The events from earlier this day hit Oliver and I at the same time- we turned to each other, worriedly, not knowing what to say, now knowing about Lilly and Jackson's togetherness. We didn't have much time to think because Lilly came racing towards us.

"Hey, guys! What took so long? We were worried."

"Oh, you know, just saying good-bye." I replied, giving Oliver's hand a squeeze before getting out of the car and going to get my bags. Oliver and Jackson beat me to it, taking them out before I got a chance. Oliver carried them inside, while Jackson hugged me. "I missed you, sis." He smiled, "But, tell anyone that, and I'll deny." I laughed and told him the same thing. He took my arm and led me inside where Oliver and Lilly were standing together silently.

I didn't want to make things more awkward, so I didn't bring up anything about what Lilly said before, but I wanted to know how it had happened so badly. I figured, though, that it wasn't best to bring up with the boys here, so I kept my mouth shut, figuring that Lilly would tell me later.

"I can't take it anymore!" Oliver yelled. "What happened?! How did you two end up having sex?" He shouted. All of our eyes widened, not only at Oliver's outburst, but at the fact that Logan and Mrs. Truscott walked into the room, having heard everything.

**

* * *

Credit: SVUlover wrote the part where Miley takes Oliver's hair because her idea was better than mine. haha, thank you, beta. XD**

AN: SO SO SO Sorry about the wait. I'm on break and trying to write as much as I can. Hopefully enough. I am SO sorry. I'm the worst. This is why I write stories over the summer. Next time I'll wait, and until summer I'll satisfy you with one-shots. Happy late Valentine's Day to those of you who didn't read my valentine's day one-shot. And uhh I guess that's it. Review if you still read, which I wouldn't blame you for giving up on me by now. 


	16. Tests

**Chapter 15: Tests**

Miley's POV

"Lillian Marie Truscott."

"What the hell?"

And, "WHAT?!"

Were heard at the same time, from Mrs. Truscott, Logan, and Jackson respectively. I guess Lilly hadn't told Jackson that she told us what they did.

Everyone turned to Lilly expectantly, and she looked about ready to kill Oliver. "We didn't have sex!" She shouted, causing Oliver and I to become very confused, and everyone else to relax, and Mrs. Truscott to go to the supermarket, satisfied, but knowing we needed private time to talk.

"What do you mean?" Oliver and I asked at the same time.

"I mean exactly that, we didn't have sex. I realize that what I told you could leave you to think that, but it's not true. I'll explain later."

"No, explain now." Logan demanded.

"Make me." She challenged her brother.

He smirked, "I'll tell everyone what you've been saying in your sleep."

Her eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"I've had a tape recorder in there since we were little. I just found it this morning, and boy do you have as big a mouth as ever. Of course, the secrets are a lot bigger now, compared to when you only used to say silly things like your stuffed animals are having a birthday party or you have a crush on Jimmy. Nope, now I get to hear a LOT more. My little sister is certainly growing up." He said, suggestively causing her to blush and sigh.

"Fine, I guess I can't argue with that. See, what I told you two, was way too vague because I was embarrassed, and so that's not the whole truth about what happened. There, am I done?"

"No." Everyone besides Jackson and Lilly said at once.

"Fine! But what I say does not leave the room, okay, Logan? That means you can't tell mom."

"If it's that bad, then as a good older brother I won't have a choice."

"Oh, you'll have a choice, alright, buddy. And that choice better be to keep your big mouth shut. It's gotten you into enough trouble with Miley. Lilly and I don't need that too." Jackson spoke. "That is, if you know what's best for you." He pretty much threatened.

"Are you threatening me not to tell my mom whatever it is that you did to my baby sister?"

"I didn't do anything to Lilly. You, however, if this whole story is true, certainly did something to my baby sister, and you're lucky I've let you off easy for her sake. But, one more wrong thing, and I won't be quite so nice."

They glared at each other before Logan muttered, "Fine, just tell the story, Lilly."

She took a deep breath and said, "Not here. Follow me." And she led us up to her room, closing the door when we were all inside. I sat on her bed, in between her, and Oliver sat on the chair at her computer desk. Jackson and Logan sat on bean bag chairs in front of Lilly and I.

"Okay, so here's what happened, since everyone is so nosey and needs to know everything that goes on in my life." She directed her gaze towards her brother who merely shrugged and nodded, causing her to huff.

"So, Miley and Oliver told me a secret about them that caused me to feel guilty and realize that I needed to tell them what happened between me and Jackson. I asked his permission, and he reluctantly granted it, and I went to tell Miley and Oliver what happened. Well, what I told them was apparently too vague because Oliver at least, and I'm assuming Miley too, jumped to the conclusion that Jackson and I had had sex." She looked around.

"So what really happened?" Oliver asked, a question the three of us (Me, Oliver, and Logan) wanted to know. Lilly looked to Jackson and he nodded, rolling his eyes.

"You might as well just tell them after all this, Lilly." He said; and for the first time, he was right about something. "It's not worse than what they thought originally." He said, and whispered, "I hope", leaving me more curious than ever.

"Okay, the truth is, we got married."

Everyone's jaw dropped, and "WHAT?!" was heard extremely loud.

Lilly and Jackson started laughing hysterically, and my expression softened, realizing that she was joking. "It's not funny." The boys yelled.

"J-jus- JOKE." They stuttered out. I rolled my eyes and hit them with a pillow. They finally calmed down, after about five minutes and I didn't waste a second.

"So, what's the real story?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, I told Miley and Oliver that what Jackson and I were doing required nudity and therefore we saw each other naked. What I didn't tell them was what we were doing; leaving them to believe it was sex."

We all nodded, Logan looking a little put off at the thought of it. The thought of what, I wasn't sure, whether it was imagining his little sister naked, imagining Jackson naked (eww,eww,eww, bad thoughts!), or realizing that an older guy had seen his little sister naked and she had seen an older guy the same.

"So what were you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Showering." They replied in unison.

"WHAT?! You were taking a shower together!?" We shouted.

"NO!!" They defended.

"Then what?" I asked.

" Jackson was taking a shower and I was half asleep, so I didn't hear him and I went in the bathroom and got undressed and opened the curtain to take a shower and he was in there and I think you get the point."

"W.O.W." We stated. It took about two minutes for Oliver to burst out laughing, and I joined in soon after, not necessarily because the situation was funny, but because I couldn't help but laugh at Oliver's laughter.

When Oliver and I finally calmed down, the blush from Lilly and Jackson's faces had disappeared. "So, now that everyone knows everything about each other, are we done?" Lilly asked.

"Actually, I'd like to know what Miley and Oliver told you that made you need to tell them about us." Jackson announced. Logan nodded, interested, and I looked to Oliver for help. He shrugged, so I told them the truth and Jackson just laughed after deciding that it wasn't worth it to kill Oliver since he was so helpful. Logan looked jealous. Hey, he got to hear ours stories, but we know nothing from him. Lilly and I certainly think alike, because she voiced my thoughts for me.

"Hey, Logan, what about you? I'm sure you have something to add to this share-fest, since you were so interested to hear about everyone else." She smirked.

"Well, uh, I guess I just have nothing to share." He tried, but Lilly knew him too well.

"When Logan was five he declared himself prince of my poop and was the only one allowed to throw out my dirty diaper. When he was ten, he decided that he wanted his first kiss because Billy Bob had gotten his, so Logan needed to as well. What we didn't know was that Billy Bob was fifteen. So, Logan had to decide on a girl. Guess who he chose?" She didn't wait for an answer. "ME!" She cracked up, shortly followed by Jackson, Oliver, and I. "And…And…And…my mom made him talk to a counselor for three weeks! OH! And when we went to the Bahamas when I was ten, that'd make him thirteen, well we were swimming, and a big wave came and I was smart enough to dunk under it, but Logan didn't and it carried him all the way to shore and knocked off his swim trunks and the lifeguard was this really pretty high school senior girl and Logan-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Logan shouted.

"Really? Because I was just getting started." She smirked.

"Okay, fine, you win. I won't tell mom if you don't say anything else." She nodded and they shook on the deal.

I smiled, happily realizing that Jackson and I weren't the only bickering siblings.

We filed out of Lilly's room and the boys brought my suitcases to my room, where Lilly helped me unpack. I told her about getting the paternity test tomorrow and she said she'd come with me after school.

When we were done, we went downstairs to find the boys watching hockey on the television and eating popcorn. I sat in between Oliver and Logan on the couch and Lilly joined Jackson on the love seat.

Before we knew it, we had all fallen asleep- Lilly and Jackson resting on each other, and Logan resting on me, while I rested on Oliver. I woke up first, realizing that it was dark out, but getting lighter. I saw a piece of paper on the coffee table and picked it up with my feet so I wouldn't move and disturb the boys.

It was a letter from Lilly's mom:

Kids,

I didn't want to disturb you when I came home, since it was already 9 and I figured you were worn out. If you're hungry when you wake up, I left sandwiches on the table in the kitchen. Otherwise, see you in the morning.

Love,

Mom

P.S. I already told Mrs. Oken that Oliver was here, so don't worry about it being late. He can sleep over.

I smiled and put it back before re-resting my head on Oliver and falling back asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of forks scraping dishes and I turned around to see everyone else in the kitchen eating breakfast. Mrs. Truscott had made pancakes. I scrambled to my feet and got myself a helping. Then, everyone went upstairs to change, but I stayed back to tell Lilly's mom that she and I would be going to the doctor for my paternity test after school, and therefore be home late, but not to tell anyone. And then I ran upstairs to get ready for school. 

My stomach was starting to show that I was pregnant, but luckily baby doll tees are in style and they cover most of the small bump forming, and nobody in school yet expected anything, so the day went normal- boring.

* * *

After school, Lilly and I ran out the doors before anyone could ask where we were going and hoped into my car, driving to the doctor. I pulled into a parking space and we got out of the car. I walked up to the front desk and told Miranda my name and she said that Dr. Thornton was ready for me and I could go back to room 728. 

When I got there, he had me lie down on the table and he stuck a needle into me to retrieve amniocentesis fluid. I gave him the DNA samples I had taken from Oliver and Logan and he took them into a different room to compare.

When he finally came back, after what felt like days, he took me into his office. Lilly was holding my hand as I sat next to her and he gave me a piece of paper with the results. With trembling hands, I gave it to Lilly. She read it and her mouth dropped.

"Are you sure?" She asked the doctor, who nodded. "Wow."

She handed me the paper, and reading that, I knew it was official- our lives were changed forever.

**

* * *

AN: I'm going to stop apologizing for long waits. Just get used to it. I am sorry though, I just don't have time like I wish I did. But if I apologize every time, things will get repetitive. ;) **

**I wrote the part where Lilly is telling the stuff about Logan at literally 5 am one night, so the crazy randomness can be attributed to the lateness and tiredness. **

I hope that you're enjoying the story, regardless of how long it takes. Otherwise I could wrap it up in the next chapter, even though I had more planned. It's up to you guys. Let me know in a review!

And thanks for reading! And special thanks to Jen (SVUlover) for her betaing and encouragement. 


	17. Jumping to Conclusions

**AN: Jen wrote the beginning of the chapter (THANK YOU!) because she just knows how to write out what I want even when I can't figure it out myself. That's how awesome she is. So, once you finish reading this (and reviewing of course) go check out her awesome stories under the penname of SVUlover. Oh, and mileyandoliver made the suggestion for the part after that. Read her stories too!**

**Chapter 16**

Miley and Lily both looked at the paper. "Wow." Lily says.

Miley nodded, unable to speak.

"You ok, Miley?" The doctor asked.

"Yea." Miley said. "Just...a bit of a shock. That's all. We'll go now, thank you doctor." Miley and Lily both stood and left, and Miley let Lily drive, still too much in shock.

They drove back to the Truscott's house in silence, Miley deep in thought. _I can't believe it...  
It's false...the test isn't right_...But as much as she tried to convince herself...she knew the test wan't false. He really was the father.

Lily decided to stop at a park, and she parked. She got out, and Miley followed in a daze, and the two friends sat on a bench.

Miley held the results in her lap, staring down at them.

Finally, Lily spoke. "I can't believe it." She stated.

"Me either, Lily." Miley whispered. "I...I know I was drunk...but...why would...I...Why would I have sex with him?"

"How am I supposed to answer that?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Gosh, Lils what am I supposed to do? This'll ruin his life." Miley moaned, laying her head on Lily's shoulder. "I can't do that to him."

"Well what else can you do?" Lily asks. "He deserves to know, Miles."

"Lily I know he does." Miley says. "But I can't do that to him, Lily. I can't. And...the other was so supportive already.." She said deep in thought.

Lily's eyes widened at Miley's words. "Miley! You...you're going to tell him it's his baby, when it really isn't?"

"Lily I know you think I'm probably horrible, but it's the best thing. I'll tell them eventually, I promise. Promise me you'll keep it a secret for me. Please." She begged.

Lily thought for a moment. "Fine, Miley. I will keep it a secret...until the baby is six months old. You have till then to tell them the truth. That is how long I will keep the secret before I tell them if you don't" Lily said.

Miley nodded and hugged her friend. "Thank you. I promise. Before the baby is six months old." When Miley and Lily walked in to the house finally, Heather, Jackson, Logan and Oliver where waiting.

Logan spoke first. "Am I the father?" He asked quickly.

Miley took a deep breath, and ignored the folder poking at her through her purse. She looked at him and said, "Yes, Logan. You are the father."

No one noticed as someone's eyes widened in shock.

Logan was silent for a moment before he nodded, and hugged Miley. "I'll be there for you..." He promised.

Miley listened as he promised his mother he'd take responsibility, and how he promised her he'd be there for her, guilt eating at her the whole time.

It wasn't until that night, when she was alone in her room that she sat on her bed, and looked down at the folder once again, tears softly falling from her eyes, angry at herself.

She looked at the paper for the twentieth time that day through foggy eyes.

Malibu Hospital Lab  
Amniocentesis Results  
Patient: Stewart, Miley Rae  
Patient ID: 8457  
Genetic Disorders: Negative  
Down Syndrome: Negative  
Paternity Test Results: father is **Oliver Oscar Oken**

It took a cup of Hot Cocoa to get her to sleep that night, so when she finally did, she had a night full dreams. They varied from circuses, to beaches, to ping pong, to pole vaulting, and to normal everyday activities. But the one that was most important, and stuck with her the most, involved her dad.

_Miley shakes 'awake' on the couch in her living room. The doors open behind her, letting in the warm Malibu breeze, as well as a very welcome visitor- Robby Ray Stewart. He floats in, dressed in a toga-like white outfit and sits down next to Miley on the couch, resting his left hand on her right knee. _

"_Hey Bud, we need to talk." She limply nodded. "I heard what you said when you talked to me in the hospital. And I want you to know that I completely and one hundred percent forgive you. I feel terrible about how I treated you, and I know that if I would have lived longer, we would have made up relatively soon because I love you, Miley, and nothing could ever change that. I still think that it was foolish to get yourself in this predicament, but I never could stop loving you, even now, I'm always in your heart. Just remember that."_

"_Thanks, daddy." She replied, hugging him. _

"_Oh, and Miley, Oliver deserves to know the truth. So does Logan. It isn't fair to lead them both on in this tangled lie you've weaved."  
_

"_I know daddy. You're right. I just like it like this. That's all."_

"_I know sweetie, but not everything is as simple as putting on a wig and pretending to be someone else."_

_She giggled and nodded, just happy to have a final good-bye to her father that ended all too soon _as Lilly came bouncing into the room and waking her up for breakfast.

* * *

Finally it was Friday, and after a long week of school, everyone gathered at Rico's for smoothies served by Jackson. Sitting Oliver, Lilly, Miley, Logan on the stools in front of Jackson, Oliver turned to his right and said, "So, you two are having a baby together, huh?"

Miley's POV

Oliver's tone sounded sarcastic, but I answered "yes" and held Logan's hand, causing Jackson to gag and Lilly to giggle. His shift ended right then, so he said, "Come on, Lilly. Let's get away from this love-fest and grabbed her hand, skipping away. We all laughed at their "sillyness", but that's what made Lilly, Lilly and made Jackson, Jackson. And that's what I missed most about being away from them. Sitting back, leaning against the tabletop of the shack, I smiled, watching Jackson tag Lilly, her catch him near the water, and him throw her in, cannon-balling in after her.

I looked to Oliver, who suddenly looked really angry, and then I looked at Logan, who was gazing at me. I have no idea what's happening in Oliver's head, but something is definitely going on. I must have been thinking about it for longer than I realized because the next thing I knew, Jackson was waving his hand in front of my face saying that he and Lilly are leaving, and Oliver's coming- am I? I nodded limply, and reached for Logan's outstretched hand to help me up. We walked back to Lilly's house, and her mom had dinner ready for us. I fell asleep afterwards, as we watched television, but I found myself in my bed, dressed in my pajamas when I woke up on Saturday morning. I found a note next to my bed from Logan:

_Morning, Miley:_

_I carried you up and changed your clothes last night. I hope you don't mind, but I figured that since it's my baby, it wouldn't matter, if you know what I mean. ;) You're beautiful. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Logan_

How sweet. I thought as I got up and took a shower, getting changed, brushing my teeth and doing my hair before leaving my room and running into Logan on my way out the door.

"Good Morning, Miles." He greeted.

"Morning." I responded.

"Get my note?" He winked, and I laughed.

"Yes, thank you."

"I wasn't lying- you are beautiful." He stated, as he pulled me in for an intense kiss that left me knowing he wanted more.

We went downstairs and found Oliver sitting with Lilly and Jackson in the living room, watching TV. Spotting Logan and me, and our intertwined hands, Oliver rolled his eyes and clenched his fists. Seriously, what is his problem?

Oh. My. Gosh. Does he know? No. That's not possible. Lilly swore she wouldn't tell. But, did he find the envelope? Or worse- did Logan find it when he carried me to my room and tell Oliver the truth? Do they both know? Is Logan just pretending to be the father, now that he knows, just like I'm pretending he is? Is Oliver mad because I didn't tell him? Did he know before Logan told him? Am I just jumping to conclusions? Yeah, that's it. Nobody knows anything. I'm just overreacting. Oliver's probably just still in shock that I'm really having a baby, just like I am. Everything will turn out okay. I hope.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Another thanks to SVUlover for her writng, ideas, and beta help, and mileyandoliver for her idea.**

**So, you know the father now. Surprised? Relieved? Saw it coming? Upset? I'd love to know what your opinion is. And I'd love to know what you think about the way things have turned. I was thinking about skipping ahead a couple months. What do you think? If not, I'll need ideas. Thanks!!**

**Please Review! It'll motivate me to update next weekend.**

**And don't forget to watch Zoey 101 tonight at 8. QUOGAN! Finally! After shipping them for three years, it's become canon, so I'm crossing my fingers for the same luck with lackson.**


	18. In too deep

**AN: I beg of forgiveness? Maybe? Eh.. I wouldn't really blame you if you didnt forgive me...what's it been? 5 months? No idea...but on the bright side, if you still care, the hiatus is over! dances **

**Kay, I decided to skip to the future because it was going no where fast and I ran out of immediate ideas, so basically know that Miley's entering her eighth month of being pregnant. And it is…early August. Idk if I already had a month, but that's what it is now. Okay? Good. And I'm sorry again for the wait, but I have the majority of the rest of the story written, so updates will become frequent. I'll tell you more info at the bottom. Enjoy! **

**Actually, I should probably start off with a "rewind" because I had to reread the story like three times before I remembered everything and knew where I was headed. So, you might want to do that too. If not, here's a quick summary:**

_**-**__Miley's dad found out about her pregnancy and they got in a fight right before he passed away, where she apologized on his death bed and he forgave her in a dream._

_**-**__Miley and Jackson moved into Lilly's house and when Lilly found out that her brother, Logan, might be the dad, she broke his nose and Miley and her got into a fight, so she moved to Oliver's house._

_**-**__After much awkwardness and eventual apologizes and confessions, Miley has moved back in with Lilly, Jackson, and Logan. _

_**-­**__Lilly took Miley to get a paternity test, where the baby's father was revealed as Oliver. Miley lied to everyone, except obviously Lilly, by telling them that the father is Logan._

**And now, I guess I can start. So after much ado, here's chapter 17 of FADTAMAAGO, "In too deep"**

Miley's POV

"I'm fat." I wined to Logan, who was being more and more supportive as I needed him to be, but I could tell I was wearing him thin with my constant cravings and emotional baby problems when it wasn't really his problem to deal with. We were currently in Baby's 'R' US picking out a few essential baby items.

He hugged me around the waist and said, "You're pregnant, Miley, not fat**, **and look, I can still wrap my arms around you."

I smiled, happy that I chose not to tell the truth because I like the attention Logan gives me. "You're too good to me." I told him. "I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do. If anything, I don't deserve you." He stated before kissing me, only making me feel even guiltier. Maybe Lilly was right…

FLASHBACK

"_Okay, Miley. The baby is six months old today. So, are you spilling the beans or me?" Lilly asked me. _

_I started sobbing. "Oh, Lilly! You don't understand! I can't tell them the truth yet! I'm in too deep and I need to be supported until I give birth to the baby or it won't be healthy for him or her. Can't we just wait until he or she is born?" I pleaded._

"_No, Miley. We made a deal. It's not fair to string my brother along like this and to make Oliver miss out on all of the early stages of his kid's life!"_

"_Please, please, please." I gave her my best puppy-dog face. "With strawberry ice cream, whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top?" _

_She sighed heavily. "Fine, Miley. I won't tell, but I certainly don't support this, and I don't think it's fair to anyone." She stated before storming out._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Thanks Logan." I whispered before returning to the rack to pick out a baby outfit that would suit a boy or girl because I wanted the gender to be a surprise.

When we had picked out a few cute things, such as a blanket, two outfits, and a carrier, we went to the check-out line and purchased the items before driving back to the Truscott residence, which I still have trouble calling home.

Lilly's POV

Miley went with Logan to pick out baby clothes, Oliver had to spend the day with his grandma, and my mom was at work, so I was left with Jackson. I was in my room, reading Hannah's emails and responding to the ones that actually asked Lola's advice. Eventually, I had replied to fifty letters, and for fear of carpel tunnel syndrome, I decided to stop. I went downstairs and found Jackson and his friends in the living room watching television. They looked bored, and I knew I was bored, so I decided to see if they wanted to do something fun.

"Hey guys! What're you doing?" I asked, perkily.

"Hey Lilly." They chorused. "Just watching MTV Cribs."

"I see. Want do something fun?" I offered.

"Like what?" Jackson asked.

"Your choice." I opened up the vote to them.

A free-for-all of "Bowling!" "Paintball!" "Laser tag!" "Mini Golf!" "Beach!" "Volleyball!" "Surfing!" could be heard as soon as I finished saying choice.

"Hmm, considering that it's cloudy outside, let's go to QZAR!" I shouted before running upstairs to grab sneakers and a jacket.

I came down to find the five boys, including Jackson, by the door putting on their shoes. When we were all ready, I ran out to Jackson's car, where I realized that he only had five seats. Shrugging, I jumped into the passenger's seat. The boys ran out, overly excited, and I was lifted out of the car as they all piled in.

"Hey!" I whined, stomping my foot. "What about me?"

I realized that Jackson wasn't in the driver's seat. He got out of the passenger's seat, laughing, and pulled me into the car, on his lap.

"Well, this is certainly safe." I stated, rolling my eyes, and somehow loving this position.

The car ride was typical, boys honking and yelling at girls walking by and talking about food. Jackson wasn't taking part in the girl-cheering, though, and I had to wonder why. Come to think of it, he wasn't participating in the food discussions either. All he was doing was protectively holding me against him, so I think he was enjoying our proximity as much as I was.

I almost didn't want to get up when we pulled into the parking lot, but of course I did. We raced to the door of the building and went to get suited up. We separated into two teams of three. Jackson, Cooper, and I were the blue team, and the three other boys were the red team.

We played for hours before our stomachs started growling, and we knew it was time for dinner. As champions, Jackson, Cooper, and I got to choose what to do for dinner. Of course, we picked going back to my house because my mom was making our favorite- spaghetti and meatballs with her famous and delicious marinara sauce.

Miley's POV

Logan and I walked up to his- our- house just as Lilly and Jackson pulled up with a bunch of Jackson's friends. Jackson and Lilly looked awfully cozy in the front seat, and I realized that they were actually really cute together. I'm pretty jealous because she gets my older brother with no hassle, but here I am lying to Logan and trying to convince him that I'm having his baby when we're not even as right for each other as Lilly and Jackson are. I sighed. It's too late to back out and come clean now.

**AN 2: For those of you who don't know, QZAR is a place where you play laser tag in the dark. It's actually really cool and we all used to have our birthdays there when we were younger. I don't know if there is one in California, but you can thank Emily for getting it in my head and deciding to use it here, and Jen for the suggestions of bowling and paintball. Oh, and Emily for the whole ice cream thing that you've probably forgotten by now (**_**"Please, please, please." I gave her my best puppy-dog face. "With strawberry ice cream, whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top?"**_**). Long story that really isn't funny if you weren't there, but to me it's hysterical.**

**Also, I really wanted to make a youtube video for the story, but I have no idea how to do it. If you know how to make one, because I am computer-illiterate, please let me know if you'd like to make one for this story. Thanks so much! **

**Again, I apologize immensely for the wait, but I really just haven't felt like writing and I've been too busy to anyway (school, finals, birthdays including mine, Bahamas, carpal tunnel, college visits, New Jersey, beach, PSAT and SAT prepping, and more excuses that you don't need to hear). **

**I'm also sorry that this really wasn't worth the wait, but as of now, the story is complete, so I'll just post the chapters until it's totally over. Thanks for your support! Review (I'm giving you permission to yell at me over the wait). **

**Oh, and HAPPY 15****th**** BIRTHDAY, JEN! Sorry I didn't post on your birthday but hey, you got to read the whole thing on your birthday!! I still totally dedicate my eventual posting of this to you as your birthday present, since it's kind of impossible for me to give you a real one. You rock!**

**Hopefully this is my last monster AN because I'm sure you're all bored of that. Thanks again! Please review so that I know there's still _some_ hope for it. If you can't think of anything to say about the chapter, tell me about your summer and when school starts for you. For me, it's september 3rd. XD**


	19. Trouble Starts

**Chapter 18- "Trouble Starts"**

Lilly's POV

I can't believe Miley still hasn't told anyone the truth. I feel like I'm just as bad as she is because I can't tell anyone either, but it's Miley's job to tell. I can't understand how she's dragging my brother along like a puppy when Oliver's right there and definitely cares about her. I know he would be just as supportive as, if not more supportive than, Logan. He's already surprisingly sympathetic, considering that he hasn't been told he's the father.

"It's just not right", I thought as I pulled on my shirt and brushed my hair getting ready for school. I walked up to the bathroom, but just before I opened the door, I remembered to knock.

I heard, "come in" so I opened the door. Jackson was standing at the sink with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You could have told me to wait since you're not dressed, Jackson".

"I know. But I'm only brushing my teeth, and it's not like you haven't seen it all before." He winked.

I stuck my tongue out at him before getting my toothbrush and applying toothpaste to it. As I brushed my teeth at the second sink, I realized just how much we looked like a married couple getting ready to part for work in the morning. I smiled at the thought and then realized what I was doing and quickly shook my head of the thought while I spit out the toothpaste. I heard Jackson laughing next to me so I turned to him and asked what was so funny.

"You. You were smiling and then you made a face and started shaking your head like a dog. What were you thinking?"

I didn't know how to tell him I just pictured myself married to him so I countered with, "Why were you watching me?"

"Don't even try to turn this on me."

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows.

"Fine, you want an honest answer?" I nodded. "You're beautiful." He stated before grabbing his clothes and walking back to his room, leaving me speechless.

Miley's POV

Everyone knows by now that I'm pregnant. If they didn't figure it out before school ended, it's pretty obvious now and I haven't been hiding at Lilly's house because I love the sun, beach, and mall too much to stay indoors all day. Nobody knows that Hannah is pregnant, though. They heard that Robby Ray died, so they just think Hannah is on a break until she can cope with her father's death.

"Hey Lilly!" I called, lying on the beach and seeing her skateboard down the boardwalk. I think she was deep in thought and I must've startled her because she tripped and flew off her board, luckily landing in the sand. Gasping, I quickly stood up and ran to see if she was okay. "Oh my gosh! Lilly! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I exclaimed, kneeling down next to her sprawled out body.

"I'm fine. Sorry for scaring you. I was just thinking about…something…and you tore me from my thoughts."

"It's okay. What were you thinking about? It had to have been something major."

"It was. Sort of. I guess. I don't know. I'm so confused." She replied, only succeeding in confusing me.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. How are you? Should you be out when you're so…pregnant?"

I chuckled lightly. "The doctor said it was fine. I called to ask. He said I don't need to be on bed rest unless I get too tired in my ninth month."

"Okay, then let's go to your towel." She stated, getting her skateboard and taking her helmet off.

We walked in silence back to the towel I had on the sand. I sat down, leaving her plenty of room to sit after she took off her shirt and shorts revealing her bikini. I was instantly envious, staring down at the large lump in my sundress, that she not only had a good relationship blooming with my brother, but a flat stomach that I had obviously lost. She must've noticed my gaze because she gave me a sympathetic smile and said, "Sorry Miley! I'll put my shirt back on. But don't worry, in less than two months you'll be skinny again."

"Thanks Lilly, but you don't have to do that." I replied, taking her shirt out of her hands. We smiled and laid down side by side, watching the clouds in the sky and listening to the waves crash down the beach. I love the feeling of endlessness and serenity that the beach provides.

Before I knew it, we had fallen asleep, only to be awoken by Jackson who had just closed up at Rico's and was offering us a ride home. Lilly quickly accepted, so I agreed as well. We got up to walk to the parking lot and Jackson realized that he left his keys and cell phone back at Rico's so Lilly and I began to gather our belongings while he went back. Out of no where, two figures emerged from the shadows of the trees.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at this? It's Miley the mom-to-be. Seems like someone couldn't control herself, huh?" She said, grabbing my arm and yanking me backwards.

"Ooo Sss."

**AN: I don't remember whose idea this was, but thanks! If you recognize it, let me know and I'll credit you in the next chapter. Sorry, but it's been over four months.**

**Um, review? No ideas...yell at me for being the horrible person I am. Or, tell me... your favorite thing about back-to-school because I really need to hear something good about it...**


	20. When Tragedy Unfolds

**Chapter 19- "When tragedy unfolds"**

Miley's POV

I fell into the sand and looked up into the faces of Amber and Ashley. Lilly came over and separated them, stepping through and offering me her hand, which I graciously accepted. Standing up, I said, "Yeah, I'm a mom-to-be. So _what?_ We all know that you're _both_ having sex with the _same_ guy. Mine was a one-time deal that's going to give me a wonderful gift. Who cares if it's a little early in life?"

"We do." They chimed, doing their annoying hand-thing.

Suddenly, they each grabbed one of my arms and before I, or Lilly, knew what was happening, they had kicked my stomach and through me stomach-first into a tree.

"Miley!" Lilly exclaimed running to my rescue. Before she got to me, they jumped on her back, sending her tumbling to the ground and ran over to me, giving me one last punch-to-the-gut each before giggling and maniacally running away. Lilly was able to get up and came wobbling over to me with blood leaking out of her nose. She tried to pick me up, but we were both too weak.

A shadow emerged behind Lilly and I screamed, causing her to whip around, ready to pounce, before we realized it was Jackson.

"What in the world happened to you two??"

"Amber and Ashley." Lilly answered.

"I think we better take you to the hospital," Jackson stated when I let out an animal-like sound from the pain in my stomach.

He lifted me up from the puddle I was sitting in and carried me to the car while Lilly carried our things. She hopped in the front seat and Jackson laid me across the back and we took off. He tried to wipe her bleeding nose for her, but it was too hard because he was driving, so he just handed her the tissue. Even in my condition, as I was moaning in pain, I found it remarkably sweet of him to care about her like that.

We pulled into the emergency parking lot of the hospital and Jackson raced to open my door and carry me out of the car. It's especially easy because he has a convertible. Lilly hurried after us as Jackson raced me into the building. He ran up to the receptionist and quickly yelled out my name and age as he told her that I'm pregnant, and Lilly explained what had just happened. She got a doctor immediately because of my pregnancy and I was rushed into a room.

Lilly and Jackson came in with me, and as they started tests on me, another doctor entered to check Lilly out. He quickly deduced that she was fine- merely suffering a bloody nose and a few bruises. He let her sit on the hospital bed next to mine and hold her head back to stop the bleeding, while Jackson kindly held on ice packs to where she was bruised. They smiled at each other, and I couldn't help but smile through my pain as I watched them.

"Miley." The doctor called, and all three of us immediately turned our attention to him. "I'm afraid that you have experienced severe trauma and there is quite a possibility that your baby might not make it. However, we can hear a heartbeat, so there is a chance for survival. You are in the early stages of labor. You must not have even realized it when your water broke." I thought back to the puddle I was sitting in by the tree and realized that the puddle must have been from me. "You are going to have this baby through a c-section delivery to ensure the most safety to the birth. I'll come back in about twenty minutes to check on you. You may want to call the father so he can be here with you." I nodded, through tears, and he left.

I turned to Lilly and Jackson who looked very upset for me. "I'm so sorry, Miley. Do you want me to call Oliver for you?" Lilly asked.

"Oliver? Why would you call Oliver? He said to call the baby's father. That's Logan." Jackson questioned.

Lilly's eyes widened and she mouth 'sorry' to me. I sighed and mouthed back 'tell him' while I got out my cell phone and called the Truscott residence to tell Mrs. Truscott and Logan what happened and to come down. Then, I phoned Oliver and told him the same story. Afterwards, I called Aunt Dolly and Mamaw and they promised to take the next flight out, though I knew they wouldn't be here before I gave birth- if you can even call it that since it's a c-section delivery.

I could hear Lilly explaining, "When Miley went to get her paternity test, she really found out that the father was Oliver, not Logan, and we've been lying because she likes how he supports her. I told her Oliver would do the same, but she doesn't want to make him ruin his life. Really, she just doesn't know how to tell them. I know it's unfair, and I've been telling her to come clean, but she refuses. I'm sorry we lied to you."

"Wait, so you're telling me that the baby is _Oliver's_?" She nodded. "YES!!" He exclaimed and started jumping around doing a guy-version of a happy dance that really wasn't very guy-ish.

"So, I'm guessing you don't mind?" She smiled.

"_Mind?_ Of course I don't mind! Who cares that you lied? The baby is OLIVER'S!! I couldn't be happier! I'm so glad to find out that my baby sister didn't sleep with a college guy and the guy she _did_ sleep with is good old Oliver!"

Lilly laughed. "I know how you feel, Jackson. I was just as happy." She got up and hugged him.

Suddenly, another pain shot through my stomach and I realized it was a contraction, just like the pains I was feeling in the car and by the tree. I let out a yell and they came running over, each taking one of my hands.

"What is it, Miles?" Jackson asked.

"A contraction! I'm having a baby, here!" I yelled at him. And then smiled lightly, showing him that I'm not really mad, just in pain.

The doctor came in and informed me that I had a visitor and I told him to send him in.

**AN: Sorry for shortness, but it's frequent shortness so hopefully it's okay. :D Today's my mommy's birthday. hehe. Review, please!!**


	21. Another surprise

**Chapter 20- "Another surprise"**

Oliver's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm driving to the hospital to watch Miley give birth to a baby. It's a month early, and I could tell by her voice that she's incredibly scared. I wonder if _Logan_ could tell that. I wonder if _he_ lies awake at night praying for Miley and the baby to be okay. I wonder if _he_ knows what it's like to get your heart-broken. And most importantly, I wonder what he'll think when he realizes that Miley and Lilly_ lied_ to him and everyone else and made him do all these crazy things for Miley and her baby and led him on into her world, making him reconsider all he was working for in college and life when _he's not even the father. I_ am. I _know_ I am. I've known _all along_. I was pretty conscious through it all, that night. Sure, I was just as drunk as Miley, but I knew what was going on. I knew who I was sleeping with, and I _know_ who I woke up next to when the light poured into the room the next morning.

What I didn't know, looking over to my right as the light shined on her hair and face, illuminating her presence, was how Miley would take it- knowing that she slept with her best friend. We had never confronted each other spilling our feelings out, but I've known since even before that night that I love her. And I know that Logan doesn't love her. Loving her is what made sleeping with her so easy for me, and when _she_ chose _me_ out of all of the guys at that party, I was on cloud nine.

But, waking up in the morning, I realized just how insane what we had done was, so I did what I had to do. I kissed her one last time, collected my clothes, and ran. I was a _coward_. I always have been. I was _afraid_ of rejection that morning and I was _afraid_ of rejection once again when she announced her pregnancy. I always hoped that she knew from the beginning who the father was, but I honestly don't think she did until she took that paternity test. I knew she had to figure out the truth _eventually_. That's why I left a few pieces of hair out for her and smiled when I saw they were gone. I expected her to come back from that appointment and tell us all that Logan wasn't the father_- I_ was. But she didn't.

She led everyone on and let them all believe that _he_ was going to have the baby with her_. Not me_. I was _shocked_. I was _crushed_. And most importantly, I was _hurt_. Heart-broken, even. For her to stand there and tell everyone that Logan was the father showed me that she doesn't love me back. She _never_ will. She doesn't want me the way I want her, and this knowledge _killed _me. I knew she knew. And I knew she realized that I had a clue after the way I've been avoiding her, but still caring for _my_ baby. But, I just can't take it.

I can't _take_ that she's not only depriving me of a chance at being with her, but she's not letting me be a father to my own baby when I want nothing more than to be just that. Logan doesn't even_ want_ the baby. He just likes that he had _sex_ with her, when he didn't even do it. I see him- all smug and thrilled that he has the girl, but once that baby is born, he's not going to be as grateful as me and he won't truly want to parent him or her. _I'm_ the only one who can.

The baby will have _my_ eyes or hair or nose or smile._ Not Logan's_. I bet Logan isn't even _concerned_ about what happened to Miley tonight. I bet he'd be _happy_ if the baby died so that he doesn't need to concern himself with another life and he can just comfort Miley and get in her pants for real, this time. I, on the other hand, am deeply hurt by Miley but _still_ hope that she's okay, and of course I'm praying that _our _baby will live.

I pull up to the hospital, furious at the world for giving me so much _crap_ to deal with in my short time so far on Earth. I slam the door to my car shut and storm inside the hospital, not surprised in the least to see that Logan isn't even here yet. The lady at the desk tells me to _sit_. Can you believe it? There's a chance of my baby _dying_ and she expects me to be _calm_ and _sit_! I tell her that. And she reconsiders and lets me in.

I walk down the white hallway where sick or hurt people are being rushed around me on stretchers and monitors are beeping vigorously. I walk up to the room and I'm told to enter by the doctor. I see Miley sitting on the bed with Lilly and Jackson at her sides. No Logan in sight, of course. I wave to her and she tries to smile back at me, but she is in much too much pain. I take off my jacket and throw it on a chair, replacing Jackson at her left hand. He walks away, shaking his hand out. Miley must be having contractions and taking it out on Lilly and Jackson. I read about those in this book: _So your girlfriend is having a baby_. I almost didn't get it, because Miley isn't my girlfriend, but I figured that Logan wouldn't be much help, so she'd need someone who understood to the best of their ability, being a boy.

I took a towel and wiped off her forehead's sweat, smiling at her in her labor. Lilly quickly filled me in on everything the doctor told them about getting an emergency c-section delivery, and surprisingly I understood most of it, thanks to the book.

"I want you to be in there with me, Oliver." Miley commented after squeezing the life out of my hand during her next contraction.

"_Me?_ Why?" I faked naivety, which wasn't difficult.

"Because. You deserve to be. After all you've done for me with your concern for the baby and everything. It's only fair." She stated and looked like she actually wanted to tell me the truth but knew she was in too deep.

I couldn't take it anymore! If she wants me in there, if she thinks I _deserve _to be in there, she better tell me the _real_ reason why. I _do_ deserve to be in there. But not because I've been there for her, but because _I'm_ the _father_! How _dare_ she not tell me!

I looked at her sorrowful eyes and realized something very important. I've been keeping my knowledge from her. And in doing that, I'm just as guilty as she is.

It's time to come clean.

"Miley." I said, almost whispered. She looked up at me with hopeful eyes, almost as if she wanted me to tell her that I know so that she didn't have to feel bad that she didn't tell me. "I know. I know the truth. I know the real reason you want me in there."

"What are you talking about, Oliver? I want you in there because you've done so much for the baby and you take such a care already that I can't imagine anyone else deserving to be there any more."

"Maybe that's part of it, Miley, but the real reason you want me in there is because I'm the father."

She stared at me in shock until another contraction hit and she screamed while two people behind me yelled, "WHAT?"

**AN: Short again, but I love leaving it on a slight cliffhanger. And hey- that's two updates in a row. Im Sooo close to 200 reviews thanks to you guys! I hope to hit it this time, but if not, there's always the next chapter, it'd just be special for chapter twenty. That's your hint to review ;) And, here's my suggestion this time: tell me your guesses for the next chapter. XD **


	22. Delivery

**Chapter 21- "Delivery"**

Miley's POV

I don't know if I was more shocked that Oliver knew or that Logan and Mrs. Truscott entered at exactly that moment. All I knew was that I was in deep. I guess I always have been, and from now on, I'm always listening to Lilly's advice. If I just would have from the beginning, none of this would ever have happened. She even told me not to go to the party in the first place. She told me not to drink the punch. She told me not to hide it from my dad. She told me not to be with Logan. She told me to tell everyone who the real father is- twice. And from now on, I'll listen to her. I never want to be in a situation like this ever again, where I've hurt and deceived so many people who were just trying to care about me. Another contraction came and I yelled louder than ever, squeezing Lilly and Oliver's hands extremely tightly.

"You're right. I'm so so sorry. I just didn't want to tie you down with a baby and Logan was there and it was just too easy not to take the opportunity. I should have realized when you were so supportive that you still would have been, even if you knew you were the dad. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." I spoke, staring into Oliver's eyes. "That all of you will." I stated, looking to Logan and Mrs. Truscott.

Just as Logan was about to say something, the doctor came running in.

"Are you really in that much pain, Miley? That was a pretty loud scream." I nodded. "Then, I think it's time.

He did a quick check and deduced that it indeed was time. Time for the baby. I was about to be in charge of another human being's life. Oliver smiled at me and whispered, "You've been taking care of this kid for eight months. The only difference now is that you won't be as fat." I laughed, knowing that he was the one all along. Who else could read my mind like that?

The doctor asked me, "Who are the two people that will be accompanying you in the delivery room?"

I looked around at everyone, knowing how much I had hurt each and every one of them during these past eight months, and knew that there was no one I'd rather have but my two best friends. "Lilly and Oliver."

They smiled at me and the doctor wheeled me past Logan. I gave him a sorry look and I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. I pushed thoughts of him out of my head when Oliver gave my hand a squeeze and said, "Focus on the baby. There's time for everything else later."

I closed my eyes and prayed to God that this baby would live as I tried to breathe through the pain. We entered a room slightly smaller than the other and the doctor got right to work on the delivery. Oliver and Lilly held my hands the entire time, although they looked a little queasy and had to turn away from the doctor's procedure. Soon, I heard crying and it was the most amazing and powerful sound I had ever heard. Oliver cut the umbilical cord and the baby was rushed off to get cleaned up, and I collapsed down onto the bed, glad that the pain was soon to be over.

I closed my eyes and smiled, knowing that I hadn't let the baby die and Oliver would be there for me. I opened my eyes, expecting his expression to match mine, but he had a look of horror on his face as tears dripped out of his eyes. I turned to Lilly to ask her why he was so upset and saw her with an almost identical expression. Confused, I looked to the doctor for an answer and he didn't have to say anything for me to know why they were so devastated. Taking one look towards him, and seeing what was in his arms was enough. I broke down in uncontrollable hysterics.

**AN: Sorry for shortness but I just had to end it there... review?**


	23. Uncovering the Truth

**Chapter 22- "Uncovering the truth"**

Miley's POV

Oliver wrapped his arms around my grieving body and we hugged and cries as parents, mourning the loss of our son. The doctor had been holding our daughter's twin stillborn. We didn't even know we were having twins because his heartbeat wasn't heard after Amber and Ashley _killed_ him.

"I know this is an awful time for me to tell you this, but really there _is_ no right time. Your daughter is in intensive care and there's a possibility that she might not make it. This is the birth certificate you have to fill out for her and her twin." He said, handing us the two papers to fill out with names. Names! In all the anxiety, I had never picked out names. I took our son's birth certificate and filled out his name: Robby Luke Oken born August 14th, 2009 at 11:34 PM. Robby was obviously chosen after my father, and Luke was after Mamaw's husband Luke- my grandfather who had died before I was seven but inspired me to pursue my singing career. I turned to Oliver and he was satisfied, probably because his father's name is Lucas.

"I never picked out names. What do you think?" I asked him between sobs.

"I've always liked Mollie, or we could name her after your mom." I smiled at his appreciation for my mother's passing and wrote down: Mollie Susannah Oken born August 14th, 2009 at 11:27 PM.

"It's perfect."

The doctor had finished stitching me up and taking care of me. He said that in a few hours we could go to the NICU and see our daughter.

I asked if we could see our son one last time and he handed me my baby. I looked down at him and couldn't stop the overflow of tears that leaked out of my eyes onto his face. Oliver tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming, as did his. Even Lilly was crying, but she was the most stable since Robby isn't her son. After Oliver and I kissed him good-bye, Lilly brought him back to the doctor and I moved over so that they could join me on the bed. Oliver lay down next to me and Lilly excused herself to tell everyone else what had happened. Oliver and I were left to hug and cry over our loss.

Lilly's POV

I numbly walked to the waiting room, glad that Miley was okay, but horrified at Amber and Ashley for causing this to happen to Miley and Oliver's babies. I must've looked like a train-wreck because everyone, and by everyone I mean Oliver's parents, my mom, Logan, and Jackson, rushed over to me to find out what happened. I took one look at their hopeful faces and broke down sobbing on the floor of the waiting room. Jackson rushed over and pulled me into his embrace, helping me to a chair where he allowed me to sit on his lap and cry into his chest. "Twins…Robby Luke…stillborn…Mollie Susannah…intensive care…" I mumbled into him.

I wasn't surprised that he was able to decipher my mumbles and tell everyone exactly what happened before he started crying and holding onto me tighter. I didn't care what anyone else was doing; I just wanted this feeling of guilt and sorrow to disappear. I couldn't help but blame myself for letting Amber and Ashley hurt Miley.

"It wasn't your fault, Lilly. Neither of us could have stopped this. They were too quick and un-caring. Please don't blame yourself." Jackson whispered to me.

"But…how can I not? If I had just moved a little quicker, I could've stopped them. I could've done _something_. I should have yelled for help. Anything. It's my fault." I whispered back.

"It's nobody's fault besides Amber and Ashley. Please, Lilly. I can't let you think this. What's done is done and now we just have to be there for Miley_. Please_." He begged me. I knew he couldn't bear to lose one more person, so I would be strong. For Miley. For Oliver. Even for Logan. But, most importantly, for Jackson. I nodded into his shirt and he hugged me again. I felt like he was never going to let go. And I loved it- the security of being in his arms. It was in that one moment that I knew, even though I had been fighting these feelings, I love him.

"Thank you, Jackson. For everything."

"No, Lilly, thank _you_. I don't know where I'd be right now if it weren't for you, but I do know that I wouldn't be the same."

We stopped crying and I sat up, looking around the room and taking in the appearances of everyone. I asked Jackson, "Do Mr. and Mrs. Oken know that Oliver is the real father?"

"Yeah, I called them and said they should come down here, and your mom told them the truth after I explained it all to her and Logan."

"That was nice of you. You did the right thing." I smiled and he returned the grin.

Just then, the doctor came out and told us that Miley is on her feet and going to visit her baby with Oliver. He suggested that one or two of us head back there and make sure they're okay in a little while. Immediately, I informed everyone that Jackson and I would be those two people and nobody hesitated to agree.

Miley's POV

As soon as the doctor said I could, I was on my feet and visiting my baby with Oliver. We found her easily in the room, being the only baby to have my bright eyes and nose, and Oliver's smile and chocolate-brown wisps of hair. That's right, our baby was already smiling. Her smile is what told me that she was going to make it. It didn't matter that she was premature and a little underweight. She'd be okay. I needed her to be.

I took her tiny right hand, and Oliver held her left one, just as he had held mine hours before. I spoke to her first.

"Hi, sweetie. It's your mommy- Miley. I love you so so much. You're going to get through this. I know you will. I love you, Mollie."

"Hey, honey. I'm your daddy, Oliver. You're going to make it through this because your mommy and I really need you right now. Be strong, like Chuck Norris. I love you, Mollie."

I smiled. Even at such a tragic time, Oliver always had the humor to lighten up a bad situation. I looked at him across our child and he looked up into my eyes. I smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Oliver. I never could have done any of this without you."

"Well of course not, Miley. You don't have sperm in your body." He smiled.

I chuckled, "You know what I mean, you doughnut." I replied, lightly slapping him.

He feigned hurt before getting serious, "I know, Miley. I wouldn't want this with anyone else, anyway. I love you; but all this time, I've been afraid that you're in love with Logan, even though I don't see a future in your relationship. I know he's Lilly's brother, so I should respect him, but because he's Lilly's brother and I've known him for as long as I've known Lilly, I know that he's only doing this because he doesn't want his family to hate him and you're beautiful."

Tears of joy filled my eyes. "I know. You're right. Part of the reason I didn't tell you that the baby was yours was because I wanted you to love me for me, and not just because you had to like I know Logan did."

"I've loved you for a really long time Miley, even since before that night. I knew I was sleeping with you, just so you know, and I wouldn't have chosen anyone else in the world."

"I didn't realize when I woke up, but I'm sure that I chose you because I feel the same way. I've had a crush on you for quite a while, and after everything that's happened, I realized I'm in love with my best friend and the father of my baby. I love you. And I wouldn't have had this any other way. I'm so glad that you turned out to be the dad, Ollie. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Leaning across our daughter, and still holding her hands, we kissed.

"Aww!" We heard behind us, and broke apart to find Lilly and Jackson smiling at us from the doorway. We laughed and waved them in. "Aww!" They chimed in unison again, seeing Mollie.

"She's beautiful." Jackson said.

Lilly nodded, "And she has your eyes, Miley! And nose! And aww! Look! She's smiling! It's Oliver's smile! She's so cute! And tiny! Miley! You're tiny too!! Yay! Oh my gosh! Look at her hair! It's so brown! I want brown hair. It's no fair. You guys all match." She pouted.

"Hey!" Jackson exclaimed, "I have blonde hair!"

Lilly turned and noticed, "Oh yay!! Now we need a baby with blonde hair and we'll all match." Jackson got a look of horror on his face, and Lilly blushed, realizing what she said. "I mean…umm…I…don't want to have a baby now…" She quickly turned to me. "I want to hold her hand! Can I, Miley? Please, please, please!"

"Of course, Lilly. Just wash your hands, first."

She raced to the sink and washed her hands and came back and held Mollie's. I watched her face light up as Mollie turned to her and smiled. "Aren't you precious? I'm you're Aunt Lilly! Well, I'm not _really_ your aunt, but when Jackson and I get married I will be." She winked at Jackson. "You can still call me Aunt Lilly, though. I think you're the cutest little baby ever. I'm going to teach you how to skateboard, surf, bike ride, rollerblade, and boogie board. Don't let your mommy turn you into a girly-girl. We both know you're meant to be a skater. Just look at how tough you are! Yes, indeed, you're destined to be a skater. I love you!"

She looked up and saw Jackson sitting across from her, "Hey cutie! I really _am_ your uncle. Even if Lilly and I don't get married." He rolled his eyes. "And I fully intend to help Lilly prevent Miley from turning you into a girly-girl. No niece of mine will go without learning to surf. No way. I love you too!"

They sat there holding her hands and watching her smile at them. "She's so precious." I heard Lilly whisper.

"I know. She's so amazing." Jackson answered.

"I want one." Lilly pouted, again.

"You'll get one some day, Lilz. Just wait. There's no rush. We have forever."

"We? I thought you didn't want to have my baby."

"I didn't…I mean we didn't…I mean….Can we just talk about this later?"

"Fiiine. We better give Miley and Oliver their baby back." She turned to Mollie. "Bye bye sweetie!"

They waved with their other hands and got up. Oliver and I raced back over to our child.

"We're going to head back and give everyone an update. Is there anyone you want us to send back here?" Jackson offered.

"You can send my parents back," Oliver said. "And Aunt Dolly and Mamaw when they get here." I added.

"Okay." They replied, walking away, with Jackson leading Lilly out the door with his hand at the small of her back. I see them getting together before the end of the week if they aren't already.

Lilly's POV

We walked back to everyone and told them that Miley and Oliver were doing much better and Mollie seemed perfectly fine. We saw that Aunt Dolly and Mamaw had just arrived, so Jackson filled them in on everything and the four requested adults were sent back to the NICU. Mrs. Truscott drove Jackson, Logan, and I home because it was already three thirty AM.

**AN: YAY A longer chapter! There's like one chapter left, or something... Anyways, yeah we're really close to the end now, so if you haven't been reviewing, you should start because your time is running out! Hmm... I start school soon sob I have SO much summer hw so yeah I gotta go do that. Please tell me that you had a lot of summer hw so I know Im not alone in this torture. Anyways, hope you liked the lackson. And..sorry about killing a baby. I was in an evil mood writing this chapter... OH! And! Hooray for LUKE! cough I'm pretty sure only...Jen, Meg, and of course Millie will understand my mental issues with that name...I probably just freaked you all out...I have a Luke rant in my profile..somewhere..if you care...awwkward. Anyway- Review!! And, you're more than welcome to tell me I'm insane. XD**


	24. Another day, Another Confession

**Chapter 23- "Another day, another confession"**

Oliver's POV

I woke up to the sun stinging my eyes and burning my face, my neck turned in an awkward position and half of my body hanging off the bed, with the knowledge that my son had passed away. And yet, aside from the last mentioned setback, I knew my life was making a 180 degree turn in the right direction. I looked to my left and saw Miley's sleeping figure next to me, as beautiful as ever with the sun radiating off of her like an angel. I looked to my right and saw our beautiful baby girl being dressed by the nurse, perfectly healthy and ready to go home. I looked to the future and I saw our life together. I smiled, knowing that after getting through these past eight months, there's nothing stopping us. Miley and I have changed, becoming parents, sure, but we're the same two people in love and ready to open the doors of the world to our daughter, starting with the front door of my house, where we stood at this moment.

My parents insisted on Miley moving back in with us, which was only fair so that we could share the responsibilities that came with Mollie. Miley moved back into my room, and we agreed to share my big bed (our parents didn't care, since we _already_ had a baby) so that there would be room for Mollie's bassinette with the cot gone. My parents offered to baby-sit at any time, if Miley and I want to go out and be teenagers for a day. And Mollie's new uncle, my little brother, is very excited having a baby in the house. When he gets older, we'll let him baby-sit too. For now, we just want to watch our baby grow, so proud of her for making it this far.

We walked upstairs to my room, which my parents had prepared for us while we were in the hospital- I never left Miley's side, and she never left Mollie. Miley put our sleeping baby girl into her bassinette and I wrapped my arms around her waist as we stood watching her sleep. It's so amazing to think that we created this tiny innocent person and we have all the power in the world to shape her into a wonderful adult some day.

Miley smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. When we broke apart, she spoke, "Thank you for giving me such a perfect gift, Ollie."

"Right back at you. I can't even begin to picture the memories we're sure to create with her in the future, but I know that they'll be even better with you by my side."

"Aww, what happened to my doughnut best friend?" She smirked.

"He's a father now." I smiled, "But, not to worry, I don't plan on fully growing up any time soon."

"Good. Because I'd miss you too much." She answered, kissing me again.

Lilly's POV

I couldn't sleep at _all_ last night, and in fact I haven't been able to all week. I couldn't get Jackson out of my head, and this time I didn't want to. I like having him there, even though I can't have him for real. But then again, I think, why not? He's put out all the signals that he likes me too. He even practically offered to have a baby with me some day! That can't mean nothing.

In fact, I'm going to make a move! I run out into the hall and see Jackson coming out of his room at the same time.

"Hey Lilly! I was just about to head down to the beach. Want to come?"

"Sure! Let me just quickly change." I answered. The beach is the _perfect_ place to tell him how I feel. But if he says no, I might hate the beach. Oh, who am I kidding? He's not going to say no, and even if he did, I could never hate the beach.

I quickly change into my bright blue bikini with a brown hibiscus flower print and got out a cover-up dress I had borrowed from Miley when it didn't fit her pregnant body plus a pair of flip flops. I brushed my hair really fast and applied a swipe of lip-gloss before running out the door to my room and grabbing Jackson's hand, yanking him to the closet where we got out towels and sunscreen, placing them in a bag. Then, I took his hand and ran for the door, collecting my cell and keys on the way out.

Laughing, we raced to the beach. I won, but that could partially be because I made him carry everything. We collapsed in the sand, exhausted from our twenty-block run to our favorite and secluded spot on the beach.

When we caught our breath, Jackson stood up unexpectedly, and lifted me bridal style, carrying me down to the ocean. I realized where this was going, so I somehow managed to take off my cover-up dress and throw it in the sand on the way down so it wouldn't get wet. As soon as it was out of my hands, Jackson took off sprinting to the water and threw me in.

I swam to the surface. "Jackson Stewart, you're going to get it, now!" I yelled, chasing him and shoving him into the ocean after he removed his shirt.

We played in the water, dunking each other, racing, and splashing for about an hour before we looked as shriveled up as grandmas' wrinkles and had to get out. We lay side by side on our towels, staring up into the sky and talking about the different shapes in the clouds.

"Whoa! Look at that one! It's so cool! It looks like it's shaped like a heart. There's nothing as beautiful down here as there is up in the sky, except maybe the beach."

"And you." Jackson whispered. I turned to him and smiled, which he returned.

Before we knew it, the sun was setting. We sat up and Jackson wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

"Let's count it down. My mom and I always used to do this." I told him.

"Five. Four. Three. Two…" He started, but I never let him get to one.

I wanted to tell him everything I've been feeling over the course of the past eight months. From the beginnings of our friendship, to him moving into my house, to sharing a bathroom, to our shower incident, to the accidental kiss on the beach, to all the times that we've comforted each other, to the fun times we've shared- everything that we've gone through together that have ensured me to believing that I love him. But, I didn't know how. So, I did the best thing I could think of. I kissed him. I tried to pour everything I was feeling from this moment and over the course of time that I've known him into the kiss. He lifted his arms to hold my waist, while mine went around his neck. I don't know how long we kissed for, but eventually it ended. I looked into his eyes, and as he gazed back, I knew he knew how I felt about him and I know he feels the same.

Jackson went back to holding his arm around my shoulders as we stared off over the water, admiring the beautiful colors in the sky and painting this moment into our memories to keep forever.

When it started getting dark, we collected our things, I put on my dress, Jackson put on his shirt, and we skipped hand-in-hand back to our house.

For the first time since Mr. Stewart passed, I felt that both of his kids were in the right place with the right people, about to embark on the happiest journeys of their lives- love.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­****AN: Ahh! Everyone I know from online ditched me for school today!! I can hear you all gasping in shock and dismay. ;) So anyways, thanks to my loneliness as they're gone and I'm trying to do the summer homework I've been assigned and had all summer to do and saved to the last minute...I decided to let you all review this to make my day :D **

**Anyways, this is the end. Well, there'll be an epilogue, but it's the end of this story. No sequel. I'll post one-shots during the school year and write a new chapter story if I can, whenever...but, I'm going to write the whole thing before I post it so that I won't make the same mistake I did with this one. Hope you liked the ending, even if it's a bit cliche and happy. I kinda decided that I hate happy endings after watching a couple of movies this past year, so I'm going to write a story without a happy ending some time soon... **

**Hmm, I want to make the ending fun, so let's play a game. The first person to tell me who said this quote gets to have her (or maybe his...) name in the epilogue. "Drinking and driving is one thing, but drinking and shopping..." So go ahead- review. XD**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue- Ten Years Later**

After graduating from UCLA, the four friends moved into a beach house in Malibu together. Lilly had a job tutoring kids how to skateboard while she ran her very own skate park. Her husband, Jackson, was in charge of the surfing careers of many surfer celebrities in California, and even got to add in coaching advice every now and again. They were expecting twins on July 28th of this coming summer.

Miley and Oliver's relationship had turned out just as nicely. Miley had been able to find enough time even with the baby to go to college with Oliver. She is still Hannah Montana, but also works with other young girls aspiring to be singers. Oliver works in advertising. And as for Mollie, she's ten years old and won't let you forget it. She's also very excited about her brother who is expected to be born on July 21st.

Amber and Ashley are still unmarried, and pretty poor, working for themselves after their parents cut off their money supply the day they turned eighteen. They weren't arrested for murdering Robbie Luke, but they _were_ taught a lesson by a few of Jackson's _bigger_ friends.

Logan moved to New York City after college where he met the woman who he soon made his wife, Patricia. They had their first child, a son named Luke Ryan Truscott, on August 9th, and he is now 4 years old. Miley and Logan had talked after she came home from the hospital and he understood and moved on to the next girl about a month later. He didn't seem to heart-broken, but he understood how devastated Miley was about her son, so he left her alone and even dedicated his own son's first name to Miley's son's middle name.

Mrs. Truscott remarried a very nice man who lives with her in the same house that holds so many memories, mostly for Lilly and Jackson.

The Okens are happily still married, living in the same house, and their youngest son has just graduated college. Getting lonely, they decided to buy a golden retriever, Otis, who is still a puppy now.

Miley and Oliver, as well as Lilly and Jackson, are each looking into finding their own houses, so that the couples can live their marriages more conventionally, although, that's never been a problem for them. Unconventional is the story of their lives, from Miley's 'Hannah' secret, to the way their relationships formed. They've experienced deaths, physical moves from house to house, and relationship moves through taking the next step with their new spouses. You could say that they've seen it all, but the couples will never really know what's coming next.

_-**Fin-**_

**Hehe, I've been waiting to say that for a while now. Anyways, yeah I'm not sure how I feel about this ending. I hope you guys like it more than I do, though. So yeah, I went over details about my future writings in the last chapter, so I guess there's really no more to say. Review one last time!! XD**

**OH! I know what I wanted to say- THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I was SOOOO excited when I got 200 reviews. That makes this story the most successful one I've written thus far! So thank you thank you thank you! And a special thanks to all of the annonymous reviewers who I couldn't write a review reply for. Your reviews mean just as much to me as the rest. Thanks everyone!! **

**The winner of my little game from last chapter was: notyouraveragedancer, Patricia ****with the correct answer of Shia LaBeouf, so she got to have her name as Logan's wife. Meg got the right answer, too, but since she was late, I added her dog instead of her (OTIS!). If you know me well enough, you probably could have guessed that without having heard him on the Late Show with David Letterman talking about Indiana Jones and his Walgreens insanity. Totally look it up on youtube if you haven't seen it. He's like the funniest guy ever, and of course my celebrity crush. hehe. I know you all have one so don't look at me like I have three heads! In fact, who's yours? :D **

**Anyways, review!**


End file.
